Bella The Spartan
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: When Bella is tricked in to believing that she's wanted on the football team, she'll stop at nothing to get Lauren and Tanya Denali back for the evil act. The only problem here is that she's madly in love with the quarterback Edward Cullen, brother of her two best friends Alice and Rose. What will the three girls do to get them back? Will romance blossom? Adopted from Whiterose210
1. Chapter 1

A/N And welcome one and all to my newest project. I adopted this story from WhiteRose210! This is going to be a fun, and exciting ride! So, let us enter the world of Edward and Bella.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. I just own Bella's new room. :)

The alarm woke me at five AM, sharp. I hated getting up this early, but I had two things that motivated me to get up. My Dad, and the track team. Not to mention soccer, and volleyball. I stretched and got out of bed. I smiled as I put on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweater. I sat on the floor and put on my shoes. I put my hair in a ponytail and smiled to myself as I looked around my room.

The walls were a perfect teal. A perfect blend of green and blue. The ceiling was covered in blue and white glow in the dark stars. My Dad always said my room was too blue and that I should girl it up a little. I'd always laugh, because he'd been the one to paint it when I came here when I was eight.

That was probably the worst year of my life. I had lost my Mom and stepfather in a fatal car accident when I was at school. Just five minutes after they'd dropped me off. Dad had flown out to Pheonex to pick me up from school. I thought he was there to visit. But then he took me outside to his car and told me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I cried for days. The only time I stopped was when I slept.

Just two weeks after they'd died, Dad and Grandma Marie packed my bags and Dad and I flew here, to Forks Washington. I made three new friends my first day of school Alice, Rosalie, and Angela.

I wasn't as girlie as they were. They always tried dressing me up all fancy but it always failed.

I was the most athletic one out of all of them.

While I was into sports of every kind, they were into shopping, and fashion. They were all cheerleaders. So I still got to see them at all my games.

I went downstairs and found my dad—Charlie waiting for me by the stairs with two bottles of water in hand.

"Let's try to make it past the baseball field this time Bells!" he said excitedly handing me a bottle of water.

I smiled enthusiastically and followed him out the door.

We started off slow and easy. I enjoyed the smell of the early morning air and the sound of the birds that sang in the trees.

By the time we were three blocks from our house we were speeding up. I waved at the usual people who sat on their porches in the mornings. Mr. Clearwater, Mrs. Marks, and Mr. Molina. They enjoyed watching Dad and I fly by on our morning runs. As early as it was, they too made it a mission to wake up early to watch us run by.

"I swear Charlie, one day you'll see her in the Olympics. She'll be bringing all the gold home." Mr. Clearwater said happily.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Dad said proudly smiling at me.

As we passed the Cullen house I smiled. I knew for a fact that Alice and Rose were already wide awake fixing themselves up for school. If I didn't mention this before, they're adopted. Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme adopted five kids two years before I'd gotten here. Alice and Rose were their two daughters, and they had three sons. Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Ever since I came here, I had a crush on Edward, but he never noticed me at all. Even those times when I went to their house, I was unnoticed. But I guess that was okay.

As we past their house I caught a glimpse of Esme in the front window already cleaning the living room. That made me miss my Mom even more. She had been that way too.

Dad and I made our goal of running clear past the baseball field.

We took a quick break and drank water. Then we took off back the way we came. And this time when we passed the Cullen house, we saw Doctor Cullen—Carlisle, just leaving for his job at the hospital. We waved at him as we ran. He honked and we continued running.

We got home at seven thirty. It was Monday. School started at eight ten. I ran upstairs for a quick shower. I dressed in blue jeans, a white t shirt and a blue hoodie with my favorite pair of blue and white Nikes. My hair was down, as usual. I was back downstairs at seven forty five. Gram was already there waiting with my eggs and my fruit smoothie. "How was the run Honey?" she asked as I dug into my healthy breakfast.

"It was great, Gram. We ran almost six miles both ways. I think we broke our record."

She smiled the lines around her eyes crinkling. "I wouldn't be surprised. You and your Father really do keep the pace." I smiled and I was out the door by seven fifty five.

I yelled good bye to my dad as I ran out the door. Alice was waiting by the curb in her yellow Porsche. Yes, a Porsche!

I may have also forgotten to mention that the Cullens were quite rich. I jumped in and Rose groaned.

"No, not again… do you own anything else but jeans and hoodies?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh get over it. Do you two own anything else but high heels, skirts and all those frilly tops?"

Alice reached back and tried smacking me but I dodged her. Rose sped us to school.

We always managed to get there on time. Unlike her brothers who always got there ten minutes late.

We ran into Government, just as the last bell rang shrilly.

"Welcome to the second month of senior year." Alice said grinning. I laughed and we took our seats.

I had a weird feeling about today. I didn't know what it was… but it was going to be something… interesting.

A/N Short, but here it is. What did you guys thick? Like? Love? Please let us know! Leave some fabulous reviews? :) Thank you! There are a few things that I changed. First, Forks won't just be rainy. I think that a mix between rain and sunshine, would be great. Also, yes, Bella is a tomboy. And Gram Marie is still alive. And as you noticed, she's living with them. Charlie's house is different. That will be described in the next chapter. For now, please let us know what you thought. I hope that you'll enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Back with the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In government, I took notes carefully making sure I outlined all the important information. Rose wrote everything down that the teacher said. I never knew how she did it, but she did. As for Alice, she sat her expression dreamy like. She must have been thinking about Jasper again. Yes, they were adopted siblings… but that didn't stop them from having crushes on each other. Rose and Emmett I knew, were already dating. Jasper and Alice were still in the "Friend zone" And Edward? Wel… he wasn't into anyone around here. Unless you counted the cheerleaders who loved flaunting their oversized chests in the football players' faces. If you counted them, well then, he was into them alright.

I looked over at Angie's paper. She too took note diligently. I guess you could say that my group of friends was quite a variety. Rose was a total fashion diva. And the most beautiful of us. She loved fashion, acting, and singing.

Alice was the shortest, but also fashionable. She loved shopping, and dressing up. And she loved make overs.

Angela was the book worm of the group. She loved reading books. It was an addiction. She also loved writing poetry. Her father was the minister of the church. Her mother owned a cute little shop near the school that everyone loved.

And then, well, there's me. I'm the "boy" of the group, no doubt. I do sports of every kind, and I don't care what people say. I love reading too, but not as much as Ange. Fashion is definitely my least favorite thing. I am perfectly happy with wearing jeans, sneakers and t-shirts everyday.

When class ended, Alice turned to me with a look of pure mischief. "We're going shopping tonight. After your horrid soccer practice, got it?"

"No, I can't. You know how much I…"

"Suck it up, Swan. We're going." Rose said knocking me with her elbow before heading off to her Fashion and Aperil class. Alice Angie and I headed for English. I was surprised the Ali didn't take that class. But she said that it would be too slow for her. Rose wanted it, so that it would go on her application for college.

I knew from past conversations with Dad and Gran the Carlisle and Esme were immensely proud of their children. I knew it hurt Esme to know that she couldn't have her own children, but she treated her kids like she was their birth mother. It was sweet to see.

Of course there was that playful rivalry between the sisters to see whom could be Carlisle's favorite. He chose to be equally loving with them of course. Though if you really asked me, I think Alice was his favorite. Only because she acted so adorably innocent.

The boys fought for Esme's attention as well, but they couldn't compete. Whatever one got the other two got. It was a win win situation.

In English we sat behind the two "plastics" as Alice called them. Tanya and Lauren. I asked her why on earth she had named them after the girls from Mean Girls, and she said, "Because they're just like them. They're just missing the third one. And if you really must know, if any of them was elected leader, Tanya would win."

I had laughed for hours after that. I watched the back of Tanya's head during the movie in English. There really wasn't much to see. Just perfectly curled strawberry blond hair. Lauren's was silvery blond. Totally boring. Rosalie said she wished she could just cut their hair off and donate it to Locks Of Love.

Alice wanted to pull a prank on them. Esme had overheard that conversation, and told her that if she did that, she'd tell Carlisle to cancel her credit card. She kept her mouth shut about that from then on.

Near the end of class, Tanya turned to me and smiled, like, actually smiled. Alice didn't fail to notice that.

"Hey, Bella." she said.

I didn't want to be the recipient of some evil prank, so I smiled back and said, "Hi, Tanya."

She nodded and turned around, still smiling.

Alice leaned over and whispered, "Either her year-round PMS took a break, or Coach Brennon finally laid her last night." I almost choked on my spit.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I'm telling Carlisle!" she gasped.

"Why?"

"If he knew you had those thoughts running through your head, he'd clean your brain out with bleach!"

"Would not!" she whispered.

"Would too."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes he would, now shut up!" I said before turning and catching sight of Edward Cullen staring at us. He smiled a tight lipped smile. He mouthed, "Alice's a Daddy's girl that little shit."

I laughed quietly to myself. I didn't know why the Cullen children had such potty mouths… I mean, okay, I let some words slip sometimes, but my gosh! They took the cake for most cuss words her on a daily basis.

When we met up at lunch, Alice told me about her plans for the weekend. "Dad and Mom are leaving for some conference in Seattle. Emmett wants to throw some party. Want in?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Ali. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, come on! You won't! It'll be fun! Emmett doesn't even want to have alcohol there. He just wants a normal party, just us, you, and some of the kids from La Push. Jake and Leah said they'd love to come. Can you believe they've been going out for like two years now?"

I nodded. Jake had liked me for a long time, but I didn't like him. He understood, and he moved on. We had stayed great friends ever since. Like brother and sister. Leah was my go to girl when I had problems in sports. She was very athletic like me. I smiled to myself as I thought about the coming events. I couldn't wait to see my friends again.

A/N So, what did y'all think? It took me a while to get this one out, but I finally did. So let me know what you think! Until next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—

P.s: If you want to follow me on twitter to get little spoilers on this and other fanfics, and to get a peek into my daily crazy life, follow me I'm RoseNEmmett12

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Here's where it gets good, so let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't now anything.

It was lunchtime. The best time of the day to sit and let Alice talk our ear off about trends, and her everlasting crush on Jasper. Angie was quietly flipping through a magazine.

That's when it happened.

Tanya and Lauren approached me. "Swan, hey, so we really want you on the football team. Well, the guys. I told them how good you are at sports, so they al want you to try out. Wanna sign the tryout sheet?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to sign up for tryouts today after school?" she asked.

I felt like my dreams were coming true. I was going to be on the team, with Edward himself.

I took the pen and was about to sign when the coach came up behind Lauren.

"Ladies, what are you doing? Why do you have the sign up sheet for football tryouts?"

Lauren blushed. The coach was young, and he was hot, no doubt about that.

"I… we…"

"They said you wanted me on the team." I said.

The coach looked confused. "I don't ever remember saying that." he said snatching the clipboard from the girls. "But you know what? Why not give it a shot? Of course, not as a player, but we're in need of some help and a new person to be our mascot. You think you got what it takes?"

I glared at Tanya. She had pranked me! That little… ugh!

But then, I realized that I still had a chance to be with Edward, so I said, " I would love too."

Alice grinned. "Can Rose and I try out for the cheer squad?" The coach turned and beckoned the cheer coach over.

She came over quickly. "These two girls want to try out for the cheer team. You think you could squeeze them in?" She smiled delightfully at Alice and Rose.

"I would love to. Malory, Denali, I want you in my office, now. Girls, tryouts are today after school, be there, and then we'll see what you got."

Alice and Rose grinned and nodded excitedly. Ange was smiling.

"You guys are going to make those two look like complete slobs once you're on the team." she said. Lauren and Tanya were glaring at us as they followed the cheer coach away to her office.

Later that afternoon, I changed into sweats and a t-shirt and waited on the bottom bleacher for the coach. He explained my duties and I nodded and Mmm hmmed through it all. It was pretty simple. During practice, I would help with the balls, bring them water, all that jazz. During the games, Ange willingly volunteered to take that position while I was dressed up in the Spartan costume. Alice had already talked to the coach, and she was already well on her way to designing me a new costume. Today, Ange was here with me, to observe, and because we were her ride home. We all literally lived on the same street, so it was pretty cool.

We sat there and watched as all the guys came in. I wasn't paying attention when Edward Jasper and Emmett walked in with Ben, a tall, blond guy. Edward hung back, but Emmett approached me.

"Hey Swan. Joining us this season?" he asked grinning.

"I guess." I said.

"Good, we need someone with brains around here. The last mascot was such an idiot and…"

"Hey, that was Lauren's sister, Vickie. Remember Vickie?" Edward asked coming up to join the conversation.

"Oh, right! Well, then she really was stupid. So, what's this I hear my girlfriend and little sister are joining the cheer team?"

"It's true, Emmett, they are. I have a suspicion that they're planning something for Tanya and Lauren. They're really the reason I'm here in the first place." I said.

"How?" Jasper asked.

I told them everything that had happened and Jasper and Emmett laughed. Edward looked less than impressed. "Swan, if you don't want to be here, you don't have to be here." he said looking at me and smiling that hot crooked smile at me.

"I actually want to be here. I think it'll be fun." I said. Edward smiled.

"You're cool, Swan. I'll give you that."

"Boys! Field, now!" The guys smiled and ran off.

Two hours later, they had cut twenty guys. The coach let you know right off the bat. No posting lists, no nothing. He already formed his team, and the guys that were cut left pissed, as always. This coach only selected the best of the best.

Which mace me think of the cheer tryouts. I wondered if Rose and Ali had made it, or not.

My thoughts were answered after the football tryouts were over. Alice and Rose came up to us, happy and both talking to Esme on Rose's phone.

"We made it! We can't wait to tell Dad!" they hung up.

"Congrats." I said hugging them.

Tanya and Lauren walked by, angrily whispering to each other.

"Are they kicked off?" I asked.

"No." she said. Just demoted to the bottom of the pyramid." Rose said snickering.

"Who's at the top?" I asked.

"Me!" Alice said proudly.

"And you, Rose?"

"Somewhere in between. But who cares? We made it!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ange said hugging them. The two ran off to tell their brothers and significant others. Ange and I went to wait by the car.

When they came back, we drove to Ange's house first. She thanked us and was gone. When we got to the Cullen home, Esme hugged all three of us.

"Just look at you. All my girls are on the teams of their choice!" We laughed. Esme always treated me like one of them, which made me feel good. She was like Mom, and I needed that.

I went home a few hours later, just in time for dinner. I told Dad and Gran, and they were so happy for me. Dad promised to go to all the games. I felt so happy, and like I had accomplished something huge!

When I went upstairs to do homework, Mom came into my mind. She would have been so proud of me too… she probably would have made me her special batch of triple chocolate chip cookies and cried for hours. Just thinking of that, made me feel sad for just an instant. Then I was happy again, and I did my homework while Facetiming Alice and Rose.

A/N So? You like that? :) I can not wait to start the next chapter. I'm graduating in two days! Ahhh! Until next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I have returned from a few weeks' vacay! A lot is happening here, folks! If you don't already know… I won a talent show, and now get a single on iTunes. This is huge! But don't worry. This does not mean I'll abandon you guys and these beautiful creations. Just the opposite, I will have even more time to write more stories of this sort! So, read on and I shall talk your ear off more at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to their rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

The day after tryouts, practice began. I woke up in a fabulous mood. It was five when Dad and I left on an earlier run than usual. He had to go into the next town to help out with some case they were investigating. As we ran past the Cullens' house, the light in someone's room was on upstairs. As we ran, the curtain lifted and someone looked out. It was probably Alice.

When we got home at six thirty, I went upstairs to shower. I took a little bit longer than usual, because I was actually early.

I dressed in blue jeans, a purple top, and left my hair down. I pulled on a white hoodie, and went downstairs. Gran was just making breakfast.

"Morning, Gran." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep? How was your run?"

"We did pretty awesome today! One day Gran we'll probably run across the whole town!"

"I wouldn't doubt it." she said beating eggs at the counter. I grabbed an apple and went into the living room to see what was on TV. The usual early morning cartoons were on. I smiled to myself as I remembered the days of sitting here watching Rugrats and Catdog. How easy and carefree those days had been.

Gran called me to breakfast a few minutes later. We ate and talked until I left promptly at seven fifty five.

"Sorry we're thirty seconds late." Alice apologized as soon as I got into her car.

"But Rose got her uniform wrinkled, and she had to iron it, which took approximately five and a half minutes."

"Sorry! You know how Coach L feels about us having wrinkled uniforms."

"True that." Alice said.

Angela was waiting outside when we got to her house two or so minutes later. She slid in beside me and we all had a lively conversation going when we stopped in the parking lot at school. Edward's silver Volvo was already there, surprise, surprise.

"Wow! What's with that miracle?" I asked.

"Dad told Edward that if he didn't get his ass to school on time, he'd tell coach to kick him off the team."

"Holy schnapps!" Ange exclaimed as we headed to government.

"I know." Rose said.

Just as we walked into government, Tanya approached Alice and Rose. Ange and I hung back, knowing better than to try and interfere. Unless of course one of them wanted to hurt Rose or Alice, then we'd gladly step in.

"Cullen and Cullen. Look, just because you two made it on to the cheer team, it doesn't mean you have the right to be popular. You're still little wannabes around here. Lauren and I are the true queen bees here. So don't try and do something to make you popular. You will never be like Lauren and me. Got it?"

Alice was about to say something but a shadow fell over Alice's shoulder. We all looked and saw three pissed Cullen boys behind her.

"Denali, don't talk to my sister like that, got it? Get your ass to class or I'll tell the cheer coach that you're threatening someone from the squad. Isn't that like a rule? You of all people should know that one, since you were the one who helped right them. Leave Alice and Rose alone. This is the only warning you're going to get."

Tanya's face softened as she looked at Edward who had just spoken.

"Of course, Eddie. I wouldn't dream of doing this again. Well, tah-tah girls. Oh, Edward? Have fun with Swan. Hope she doesn't do something stupid."

Alice lunged forward but Jasper held her back. Edward already had Tanya by her bag.

"Don't even thin about picking on Bella either, Denali. You hear? She's one of us. You mess with her, you mess with me, got it?"

While Tanya stood there speechless, I had a million thoughts racing through my head the most prominent being the fact that Edward had actually defended me. Edward Cullen had just defended me. And he had called me Bella, not Swan, Bella!

I waited for the two twitches to leave and then I turned to Edward who was already halfway down the hall.

"Hey, uh Edward?" he turned and looked at me a small smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Swan. Now get to class before you're late. See you at practice." I waved, blushing and ran inside the classroom.

As soon as I sat down, Rose, Alice and Ange were bouncing in their seats.

"Edward defended you! Oh, I have to write this one in my diary!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, he did." I said still shocked.

"And he called you Bella." Ange added.

"I know." I said blushing again.

"And he was actually happy when he said he'd see you at practice!" Rose said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that one." I said.

"I think our brother has it bad for you." Alice said matter of factly.

"He does not! He was just being nice." I said.

"Yeah? We'll just have to wait and see." Alice said mysteriously.

"He doesn't!" I protested.

Nothing else was said because the teacher walked in to begin class.

Later at lunch, Alice, Rose Ange and I were sitting at our usual table. We were minding our own business, when, low and behold, the three Cullen boys joined us with trays piled high with burgers, fries drinks brownies and a single apple.

"Hey Swan." Emmett greeted me plunking himself in a chair between Rose and I.

"Hey." I said.

"What brings you three to our table of nobodies?" Alice asked.

"You guys are actually somebodies quit it." Jasper said patting Alice's shoulder.

"We came here because we found it our duty to protect you from the bitch— oops, I mean twitches of the school." Edward said biting into the burger on his tray.

"That's oh so noble of you, Edward." Rose said snorting.

"Only doing what's right." he said.

"Yeah, is it because Dad got you on getting to school late?" Edward shook his head.

"No, Alice. It's because I have a heart and feelings and I actually care about people I love and hold near and dear to my heart. That includes you, Bella." he said grinning lopsidedly at me. My heart raced and I blushed. Rose discreetly kicked me under the table and Alice nudged me from my other side.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Of course, Bella." he said before biting into his burger again.

I was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. At practice, Angela and I were kept busy with little jobs the coach had us doing. We inflated the footballs, put out cold bottles of water, and even took Rose's car to buy them all snacks for break. They had a kick with them. Especially the Cullens and Ben.

"You're my new favorite, Bella." Emmett said grabbing a bag of goldfish and ripping them open.

"Back off, she's my new favorite." Edward said proudly holding a bag of pizza flavored Goldfish in his hand. I knew from previous stays at his house that those were his favorite.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

"These are so unhealthy, but we'll burn them off in like fifteen minutes." Jasper said.

"I know right?"

"Seriously." Riley said.

When they went back to practicing, and all our jobs were done, we sat on the bottom bleachers to watch.

"I think Ben's cute." Ange said blushing faintly.

"You do?"

"Yep. I just don't have the courage to you know, ask him out?"

"Awe, Ange, you will one day. Homecoming's just around the corner. Maybe he'll ask you!"

"Awe, Bella… he won't. He'll probably ask Jessica Stanley, or Lauren Malory."

"He'd be dumb to do that." I said.

"You really think so?"

"Yep. Now come on, the guys are almost done. We have to put out more water. They're probably dying of thirst."

"Alright. Let's go."

At the end of practice, while Ange and I waited for the girls Edward approached me.

"Thanks again for the goldfish Bella." he said smiling that hot crooked smile at me.

"Yeah, of course Edward."

"You're awesome. Um, hey do you have a date to homecoming?" he asked. I didn't know if I was imagining the hopefulness I heard in his voice when I answered.

"No. I don't, I never really do." I said sadly.

"You don't? That's wrong, Bella. Maybe that'll change this year." he said smiling at me. I blushed.

"I doubt it. But thanks for the vote of confidence.

"It will change, Bella." he said.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

"Edward! Come on! It's our turn to wash Mom's car!" Emmett yelled from a few feet away.

"Go. Before Emmett kills our eardrumbs." I said laughing.

"We don't need that." Edward said getting up.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." he said smiling one last time before running to meet his brother's.

I felt very happy at that moment. Edward had actually had a conversation with me, without being forced too. Something was definitely changing here. I liked it.

A/N So? What do you think? Do you think Edward should have been nicer to Tanya? What do you think will happen next? Leave your thoughts in some reviews! I would love to hear your feedback! Until tomorrow!

RoseNEmmettForever


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry this is a day late. But I made up for it by making the chapter longer. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of these wonderful characters.

Two weeks after practice started was the first pep rally of the year. Rose and Alice of course were excited. Ever since the whole Tanya incident, she hadn't bugged me. Edward still talked to me in a friendly way. Alice told me that he had changed his attitude recently. She told me this one day after practice a week or so ago when us girls were at Starbucks getting something to drink.

"Edward's really changed as of late. Do you know that he actually gets to school on time now?" I nodded. I had been seeing his Volvo at school whenever we arrived.

"And he's like ten times nicer to us. I mean, he's always nice, but he's not as grumpy. And." she dragged the and out longer than was normal, "He hasn't been pursuing any of the horrible cheerleaders he usually does. I wonder what could have changed that?" She looked directly at me when she said that. Rose and Ange didn't fail to notice that either.

"Oh come on. They're friends, Ali. Nothing more. Besides, if Edward did like Bella wouldn't you think he would have hinted at it?" Ange said. I smiled relieved. I mean, Edward actually liking me was like Lauren and Tanya actually being nice to people for once. Which was hard to believe.

"Look, I know my brother better than you do."

"Hey, so do I!" Rose interrupted."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Rose and I know our brother better, and trust me when I say he likes you."

"He does not!" I protested.

"Does too!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Oh boy…" Ange said grabbing a straw and taking her strawberry Frap from the counter. I reached for my Passion Fruit tea Lemonade but Ali stopped me.

"Look who's here!" I turned, and I saw Tanya sitting at a table with a redhead and Lauren.

"Viki!" Rose hissed.

"Oh, no." I mumbled.

We quickly grabbed our drinks and high tailed it out of there. Once in the car, Alice proceeded to tell me that her brother did like me and that if I didn't believe her she would change my wardrobe up to the girlies trends.

I sighed, defeated, and agreed. She squealed and we drove to to my house for a sleepover. That whole weekend was spent planning for the pep rally.

"I thick that after the game we should have a sleepover." Alice said eating ice-cream straight from the carton. She was the only one who loved eating walnut vanilla ice-cream.

"Where?" I asked.

"Our house, of course. We can kick the guys out of the basement, and we can have the tv and the huge collection of movies to ourselves." Rose said smiling as she finished painting Alice's toenails. Rose was the best at doing that. I always smudged them.

"I think that sounds awesome." I said.

"Okay then. Next Friday night, sleepover at our place."

That was a week ago. Now here we were, day of the pep rally, and Alice was so happy she couldn't even sit still for long.

"Today is the day!" she said excitedly.

"Uh huh." I said biting into a doughnut.

"Rose gets the chance to be at the top of the pyramid!" Ange said happily.

"I know!" Alice said clapping her hands together.

Classes dragged all day. I didn't get to see Edward all day until the pep rally because he and the football team were on lockdown in the gym, watching the previous year's game against the team they were playing tonight to see what moves they could improve on. Forks High school was the second best team next to some school in Seattle. This year the coach wanted for them to make it to state championships. I had a feeling they would make it.

"Swan!" I looked up from my salad and found myself looking straight at Denali.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your guardian, huh?" she asked sneering at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, idiot. Where's Edward?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Oh, you know so he won't see this." And before I could even turn around a big, blue slushy came sailing toward me, but it missed and went straight for Rose. I tried grabbing it, but it was too late. It hit her right in the face, dripping all the way to the front of her cheer uniform. My blood was boiling. I felt it roiling in my veins. I stood and tossed a handful at napkins and then turned to Tanya. However, I didn't have to do the screaming. Emmett was there, already standing between us. His blue eyes were blazing with fury. His hands were balled at his sides. I looked toward the entrance and caught a glimpse of Edward and Jasper walking passed the window.

"Denali!" Emmett boomed. Everyone was already looking. Alice and Ange and Rose were trying to repair the mess that Tanya had made. She had stained Rose's cheer uniform.

"What Cullen?"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"It was meant for Swan. I can't control gravity."

"Clearly." Emmett said angrily.

The principal showed up then.

"Ms. Denali, come with me please. Rosalie, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I don't think I'll be able to perform, my uniform…"

"We'll fix that problem. Ms. Denali, we're calling your mother. She and you will pay to have her uniform dry cleaned immediately. Let's go. Now."

Tanya was furious. So furious that she actually started to cry.

Emmett turned to me. "Hey, thanks for trying to stop it Bella."

"Sure, anytime." I said.

"Coming to the pep rally after fifth period?"

"Yep, sure am."

"Awesome. We play Port Angeles tonight."

"And we're going to crush them." Edward said coming up behind Emmett.

"Hey Swan." he said grinning at me.

"Hey." I said. I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"You going to the game tonight?" Edward asked, his green eyes bright.

"Yep. With your sisters and Ange."

"Alright. I better see you there, Bella." he said touching my hair.

"I'll be there." I said smiling.

"Good."

At the pep rally, Ange and I sat in the best seats in the bleachers so we'd get to see everything that happens.

The athletics director approached the microphone once everyone was seated. He didn't say anything. The band played our school fight song. The football players paraded out in their jerseys and all the girls who had boyfriends on the team screamed and the guys pointed at them and the girls blew them kisses. Ange and I watched this and we smiled.

"One day Ben will point at me." Ange said dreamily.

"That day might be today." I said grinning.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Look." I pointed and she looked and found Ben waving and smiling at her. She blushed and waved back.

The athletics director took the mic then.

"WHo's bad?" The audience shouted, "Spartans!"

"Who's gonna crush Port Angeles?"

"The Spartans!"

"That's the spirit!"

We all cheered.

The cheerleaders did an amazing routine with Rose now in a borrowed, but still nice fitting uniform appearing at the top of the pyramid.

When I saw her I screamed, so did Ange and just about everyone else. Tanya wasn't anywhere in sight.

After the cheerleaders performed there was more fun activities. And of course there was the whole color guard routine.

At the end the football players paraded up and down the bleachers giving everyone high fives and picking up their girlfriends and carrying them down with them as they giggled and clung to them.

I saw the three Cullen guys waiting at the bottom of the bleachers a few minutes later. Emmett had Rose in his arms, and Jasper was talking to Alice some distance away. Edward approached me as soon as he saw me.

"Bella." he said smiling at me. "Hi." I answered.

"Nice job in the watermelon eating contest." he said sounding proud.

"Thanks. I think I still have seeds in my hair." I said laughing.

"Yeah, you do." He reached up and plucked one from my hair.

"Tah dah." he said and we both laughed.

"Well, gotta run. Coach wants us to do one more practice before the big game tonight. See you there, Bella." he said waving.

"Bye Edward."

As he walked away, I internally cheered. He hardly called me "Swan" anymore. It was "Bella" more now. I liked it.

After school, I went to the Cullens. Esme greeted me with a warm hug and a glass of lemonade with chocolate cookies. Rose bit one and hummed with satisfaction.

"Mom, I love these cookies. That's it, when I have kids, I'm bringing them here everyday."

"You better." Esme said smiling at Rose, who smiled back at her Mom.

Upstairs in Alice's room, which was all pink and white, I sat on her bed while she picked through her closet to find something, "a little more girlie" for me to wear tonight. Tonight I felt like actually letting her.

Now that may or may not have been because her brother would be there looking for me. Maybe for once, I just wanted to be girlie.

"Blue is your color for sure. No doubt about that. Maybe something in royal blue, maybe? Hmm, oh! I think I got it! Hey Rose start on Bella's hair please? Something simple, not too out there. Just do something."

Rose got up from her chair by the window already in her freshly washed uniform. Esme had been so angry when we told her. I didn't know if Carlisle knew yet, but when he got wind of it, he would probably get as angry as Esme. Or maybe angrier."

Rose pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and braided it. It was definitely simple, and better than just my usually ponytail.

Alice came out of her closet holding a pair of black leggings with a cute blue baby doll shirt and a pair of black flats.

"This is just to start you off in the girlie world my friend. GO and get changed please?" I did as I was told and got dressed in the bathroom. I changed quickly and was back in her room in less than two minutes.

"Ooh girl! You look so different!" Ange said excitedly.

"You do. You look very beautiful, Bella." Alice said hugging me. I looked in the mirror, and I smiled. I did look different. A good different.

"Thanks, Ali." I said.

"Of course. Now, we'd better get down there, Dad should be here any minute, and I told Mom we'd ride with them."

We grabbed our stuff and walked downstairs. Just as she had said, Carlisle was just walking in from work at the hospital.

"Well hello there." he said smiling at all of us. Esme came out of the kitchen already dressed and ready to go.

"Hi!" We all greeted.

We were at the school fifteen minutes later. The stands were already growing crowded. I ran back into the girls' locker room with Rose and Alice and she unveiled the new and improved costume for me.

"I picked your outfit for a reason. Now here, step in." I did as I was told and she and Rose helped me zip it up. It was our school colors, royal blue and yellow. And it looked ten million times better than the one they used prior to Alice's new design. And I could actually walk in it.

"In case we win, which I know we will, make sure that when the football players lift you up, that you make sure your leggings don't split. They're very delicate beings."

"Oh gosh." Rose grumbled as she fixed her makeup in the mirror. Rosalie was already beautiful, but she still used makeup.

Dad and Gran were coming as promised and they would sit with Carlisle and Esme.

Five minutes before the game, we all met one last time in the gym.

"Tonight's the night boys. Tonight we crush Port Angeles. We've got what it takes. Are you ready?" We all cheered, the guys being the loudest of all.

I led them out and as soon as I stepped onto the field, there were loud screams from the stands. The other team's audience booed, but I didn't care.

Our marching band came out then and they played the national anthem while the ROTC team presented the flags and the colors.

The kickoff was awesome! Our side of the field was so excited the bleachers rattled with the intensity of their stomps and clapping. I waved.

Not even two minutes into the game and Emmett scored the first touch down. I ran across the field as was tradition every time someone scored a goal from our team. I gave Emmett a high five as I went.

After at least five fumbles, Port Angeles finally scored a touchdown. That's when the game finally got good.

Port Angeles actually looked scared when Edward himself scored the fourth touchdown for Forks. Everyone on our side was excited.

During half time, I went and got a drink of water. As I walked back with some water for the team, I saw a guy from Port Angeles looking directly at me.

"Hi there." he said approaching me. I tried walking past him, but he blocked my way.

"I'm talking to you. You're Bella Swan, right?"

I nodded. "Do you have a date to homecoming?" I shook my head.

"Well, we'll have to change that. Would you like to be my date to my homecoming next weekend? I can pick you up and stuff."

"No." That wasn't me who had answered. Standing next to me was Edward himself.

"What?" the guy and I said at the same time.

"I said no, she's not going with you, Southerland. What do you take Bella for? You already asked Denali out yesterday. Cut that out. Leave Bella alone, you hear?"

This was the second time Edward had saved my butt. I guess Tanya was right. He was my guardian of sorts.

"Geez man. No need to get so darn protective. What you have some kind of claim on her or something?"

"No. Just back off her, Southerland. I mean it."

"Whatever Cullen." And with that the tall blond turned away and walked off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Their quarterback. His name's James Southerland. Look, stay away from him, okay?" he looked serious about this, so I didn't dare say no.

"Okay. He kind of creeped me out. He doesn't even know who I am." I said.

"Exactly. I think Denali's up to something. Stay clear of him alright?"

"Okay." I said.

He helped me with the water and we were back out on the field a few minutes later. The color guard was doing a cool routine with the marching band. Alice and Rose met us and we talked for about five minutes before the game started up again.

Finally, two minutes till the game was over, Port Angeles scored their fourth touch down leaving them at a tie. People on both sides of the field were going wild. I could hear people on our side start to stomp in a rhythmic pattern. Then I could make out our chant.

"Let's go Spartans, let's go. Let's go Spartans, let's go!"

It grew louder and louder as Edward ran for his life. And just as the clock on the score board read two seconds, he scored the fifth and final touch down. We had won! Against Port Angeles!

As I ran onto the field, my feet barely touched the ground. I looked down and found Ben, Edward, Emmett, Mike, Eric, Ronnie and all the other football players cheering and carrying me victoriously across the field. It was amazing! From this high up, I could see Carlisle, Dad Gran and Esme in the sands cheering for us and waving. I waved back.

After the game, we went to dinner. Edward was still in a great mood, I had never seen him this happy before.

Emmett and Jasper were the same way.

We went to the local diner that was packed full of the families of all the football players. We managed to find a big table in the back that would fit all thirteen of us, including Angela's parents.

While we waited for our order, Edward looked over at me with a big smile.

"We owe Bella credit."

"Damn straight." Emmett said happily.

"If it weren't for all those goldfish and other snacks you brought us during practice…"

"Forget the goldfish. She actually motivated us." Jasper said.

"All the time, even during practice." Edward said.

"Awe, thanks guys." I said feeling a lump rise up in my throat.

"To Bella!" Emmett cheered. We all laughed and dug into our food as soon as it arrived. It was a happy gathering of all the people I loved the most.

I stopped at home and picked up my stuff for our sleepover. Dad and Gran were so happy for me, they couldn't contain it.

I hugged them both tightly before I left. In the van where all of us were piled in like a can of sardines, I sat between Rose and Edward.

We all laughed and joked around.

When we were in Alice's room, we played truth or dare.

Alice started off by asking simple questions.

"Is it true you kissed Mike Newton in middle school Rose?"

"Ew, false! I am proud to say that neither of us ever kissed Mike Newton."

"Hurrah!" I cheered biting a snickers bar.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said confidently.

"Is it true that you had a crush on Bonner when we took Bio last year?"

"Gross!" I exclaimed throwing a pillow at her. "I never did, never will! Leave him to Tanya!"

We all laughed and Rose asked Alice.

"Truth or dare, Alice?" Rose asked giggling.

"Dare. I'm no chicken." she said smugly. Rose winked at me and I had a great feeling about this.

"Not a chicken huh?"

"Absolutely not."

I laughed. "Rose, is this what I think it is? Is this the dare that you said you'd ask the next time we played this?"

"Bingo!"

"What? What is it?" Alice asked impatiently.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper, right on the lips. Now." Alice's cheeks flamed red, but she didn't back down.

She stood, fixed her pajama top, ran her fingers through her hair, checked her teeth him the mirror, and opened her door, still looking as confident as ever.

Rose and I followed her half way down the hall, then hid just inside the door to the huge closet. Alice didn't hesitate when she knocked on Jasper's door. I heard the sound of the TV full blast in there, so I assumed all three of the guys were in there.

We waited for a few seconds and then the door opened. Emmett stood there. "Supp squirt?"

"Don't call me that. Can I talk to Jasper?"

Emmett waved Jasper over and Jasper took his place.

"What's up, Alice?"

She jumped up rapped her arms around his neck, and laid one right on his lips. Rose and I gasped and watched with pure joy as Jasper returned the kiss happily.

"Ew, illegal! Go somewhere else, please!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper pulled away then and said, "You and Rose do that all the time, so shut up." I saw Rose's cheeks flame red.

"Do you think he'll ask her out?" I whispered. Alice and Jasper had vanished, probably to the basement, or outside to talk.

"We'll know when he does. Trust me. With Alice, nothing is ever a secret." I laughed.

We walked back to Alice's room quietly. When we got there, Rose dashed toward the window and peeked through.

"Well, I think he did." she said.

"Why?"

"They're making out again." Rose said sighing.

"How cute." I said.

I sat back against the pillows on the floor and waited for Alice to come back. Rose turned to me looking serious.

"This isn't a truth or dare thing, but do you like Edward as more than just a friend?"

I blushed knowing I couldn't hide this from Rose.

"Yes." I answered. "I've liked Edward for as long as I can remember."

"I kind of figured that. I think he likes you two. But as stubborn as he is he won't budge."

"I know. That's why whenever I saw him with Lauren, or Jessica, or that other girl Jenny, it kind of hurt. Like physically hurt. It was like Edward was flaunting them in my face or something. It just sucks that he never… asked me out you know?"

Rose smiled knowingly. "Isabella Marie Swan. Just from those words, I can tell you that you don't just like Edward. Whether you'd like to admit it or not, you love him. am I right?"

I blushed again. I hated to admit that I was foolish enough to have loved him since I first laid eyes on him.

"Yes. Okay, fine. I admit it. I, Isabella Marie Swan am in love with Edward. Happy?" Rose did an Alice like dance and squealed. "Yes!"

The door opened then and Alice came in, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and a big smile on her face.

"I have a boyfriend, ladies!"

"Way to go, Alice." I said hugging her.

"Thanks." she said smiling.

A few minutes later Alice asked me what Rose had asked me.

"Is it true that you looooooooove my brother?" she said, extending love out for a long time.

"Yes, Alice. I said it once, and I'll say it again. I love Edward Cullen."

Alice squealed and did a full on victory dance right there in the middle of her room.

"I knew it. I. Knew. It!"

"Yeah, I figured everyone around here except him would." I said.

"He probably hasn't even figured it out yet. Girls are smarter when it comes to love. Always remember that." Alice said grinning.

"I will definitely remember that." I said.

We stayed up till two in the morning then we all crashed out on the floor.

Edward POV

I'll admit it. I was dumb. So dumb. I was so outrageously dumb. How did I not know that? How did I not figure it out? Okay, maybe I did, but I just didn't want to believe she did, because well, she was Bella, and I had seen her as a sister for a few years… okay that was a lie too. I had always seen her as mine. As my wife someday. No one else knew that but Mom and Dad. And I had only told them that on a trip to the emergency room when I'd broken my leg when I fell out of our treehouse. I was in so much pain, and so miserable, I had told them. I was at least ten at the time.

But I was completely surprised when I had heard Bella admit it. I was walking by to go downstairs for some snacks for us guys when I'd hear her say it.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I love Edward Cullen. There happy?"

That made my night like ten times better. Bella felt the same way that I did. Finally I had my answers. The only problem here was now how I was going to ask her out.

As I grabbed some chips and cans of Coke I saw the flier for homecoming on the counter. That's when I got the most brilliant idea yet. And normally I had some pretty awesome ideas. But this had to be by far the best one I, Edward Anthony Cullen had ever come up with. And I intended to make it work. With the help of a few people of course. It would work, I just knew it.

A/N So? What did you think? Did you like it? No? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in some reviews! Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Alright! This is going to be a short-ish chapter, but it'll be fun! The Cullens and the Swans are about to have some fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was September twelfth. A day before my birthday. Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything this year. My eighteenth birthday was a huge milestone in my life, but it wasn't like I was actually looking forward to it.

I used to, but that was before Mom passed away in the car accident. Now, it was like any other birthday for me. I would be fine if Dad and Gran just got me a cake flowers and made me my favorite dinner. I could settle for that.

It was Thursday. Which meant I was off the field because it was JV playing tonight. So, I had a free day today. I was just walking in to school with Alice and Rose when Mr. Peters, the freshman english teacher approached me.

"Bella, could I ask you to do me a huge favor. I already talked to the football coach and he told me you could be at least five minutes late to the game tomorrow, if this lasts that long."

"What is it Mr. P?"

"Could you be our student tutor tomorrow during detention tomorrow?"

I internally sighed knowing I'd have to disappoint Daddy and Gran by canceling our dinner plans, if there were any, of course. But by the looks of it, there didn't seem to be any. So it would be alright.

"Okay, I can do it. I'd love to, actually."

"Perfect. Thanks, Bella. Auden couldn't make it tomorrow. Thank you again."

"Anytime."

Alice and Rose seemed really excited about tomorrow's game.

"I just have this feeling," Alice whispered to me as we sat in class listening to the teacher drone on and on about Interstate compacts. "That tomorrow night is going to be fabulous! Just wait!"

"Yeah, it's the game against Seattle, it's pretty intense." I said.

"Yep, and this is the biggest game in the middle of the season. Right next to homecoming next week!" Alice said, a little too loudly.

"Ms. Cullen, if you please?" the teacher snapped.

Alice blushed and went back to writing notes down.

Rose and I did the same.

I was thinking of how to tell Gran and Dad that I wouldn't be available tomorrow after school when Edward caught up to me in the lunch line.

"Hey Bella." he said coming up behind me. Every girl within a three foot radius moved aside for him to come near me.

"Hey." I said smiling up at him. I found myself doing that involuntarily more often than not these days.

"Mind if I buy your lunch today?" he asked smiling his trademark crooked smile at me.

I blushed.

"Oh, Edward you don't have to do that, really." he held his hand up and smiled again.

"I want to, now let me, come on. Please?"

I sighed. "Fine, fine!"

He grinned and we went through the line laughing and chatting as we headed for our table.

The next things that occured happened so fast, it was a blur.

Edward was teasing me about my lack of fashion and my strong attachment to hoodies and jeans when suddenly Tanya stood in front of us grinning at someone nearby.

I didn't see who it was, but I knew it was a guy from his voice when he stood and yelled, "Food fight!"

I turned to look at Edward who grabbed my arm with one hand and towed me to our table narrowly missing a bowl of spaghetti and a piece of pizza. We made it to our table where we found Alice poised and ready with a bowl of ranch and fries. I made a face when I saw it.

"I grabbed it off Emmett's plate." she said casually waiting to throw.

I helped her make other destroyers as we waited. Everyone else was going crazy. Food was everywhere. People were running. Chairs were on the floor and there was a girl on a chair screaming for it to get louder, which was weird.

Alice's chance came when Tanya threw mashed potatoes at me. I tried to move out of the way but slipped on spaghetti and plummeted to the ground the potatoes falling all over me soon after. I stood trying to ignore the gross oozing down my back. Edward stood protectively in front of us yelling at people to stood Someone got me from the side hitting both Alice and I with coleslaw. Rose flung Emmett's burger directly at Tanya from behind me.

Tanya screamed as the pickles mustard and ketchup covered her cheer uniform. She grabbed some guy's tray stalked toward us, and just as the principal and Coach came through the door, she dumped it all over us. Even Edward got fruit salad on him.

"Tanya Denali!" That stopped everything. Everyone stopped moving, some people with food mid throw, others just targeting their attackers. And then there was us. Me, and the Cullens, covered in goop looking more innocent than the rest. Now don't get me wrong, we threw food too, but we at least had it on the table, and not in our hands as a weapon of sorts.

Tanya turned her head very slowly, her strawberry blond curls matted with tomato sauce, french fries, chocolate pudding and something that looked like pie. She looked directly at me and said, "Bella did it. She started it, see? She has all that food right there and—"

"Don't you even think about starting your lies again, Ms. Denali. We have cameras as you recall from your previous food incident. They didn't fail to show us that you and Austin Marks started this. Both of you to my office, immediately. Every body else, clean this up. Nobody leaves this room until everything is spotless, then report to your classes after you've all been cleaned up."

And with that, the principal led Tanya and Austin out the door. Tanya was actually crying this time.

We were the first to move. Edward turned to me plucking a fry from my hair.

"You okay Bella?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, just a little sore from the fall. Ugh, I think I got mashed potatoes in my shirt…"

"We'll get you cleaned up." Rose said picking lettuce from Emmett's hair. As usual he just sat there eating away. Jasper and Alice had the trash can and were throwing everything away. Edward and I joined them a few seconds later.

We didn't finish cleaning till the end of the day. Food had gotten everywhere. And I mean everywhere. A slice of pizza was stuck to the ceiling, like someone had taken the time to glue it up there, pepperoni cheese and tomato sauce facing up. The browned crust was what we were seeing as we cleaned everything.

When Alice Rose and I went to their house to clean up, Esme was horrified.

"What happened to you?"

"Food fight." I said careful not to sit anywhere.

"My goodness! Go upstairs to the shower. I'll bring you clothes. Rose, you can use the bathroom in mine and your father's room Alice Bella, go and see if the boys are done using Edward's bathroom. Alice, the plumber should come by tomorrow to fix yours in the morning."

"What happened there?" I asked.

"She clogged the tub again." Emmett announced coming downstairs smelling clean.

"From taking too many of those bubble baths. Her hair falls out whenever she does that." Jasper said matter of fact.

"Nice to know I guess." I said following Alice and Rose upstairs.

"And Emmett's and Rose's is under reconstruction." Jasper continued.

"Great." Rose muttered. "It's still not done?"

"Not till Saturday it won't be." Esme said.

An hour later, we were all showered and clean. I had never been so happy to actually wear some of Alice's clothes up until this moment.

Gran and Dad were invited over for dinner. We retold the lunch tale and Dad was proud of how we handled the situation.

All in all, it was a stressful day and it could only get better.

A/N I'm splitting this up into two chapters. I have to post this tonight, because I leave for New York tomorrow morning. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be her birthday and the football game. Hope you enjoy!

Follow me on twitter! RoseNEmmett12 :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Happy birthday to Bellaaaa! Let's see what happens!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

There was something on my chest. It was hard, and cold. I opened my eyes and the first two people I saw were Gran and Dad. They both grinned and they both cheered and said, "Haaaaappy birthday Bella."

I laughed and hugged them both.

I heard a soft thud on the floor and Dad bent to pick it up. He smiled and handed a wrapped box to me.

"Don't be breaking your birthday presents, Belle. This one's the best one out of all of them."

I laughed and hugged him again. "Thanks, Dad."

"But you can't open them until after the football game tonight. Is that understood?" Gran said wagging a finger at me.

I laughed. "Okay. But why after the football game?" I asked.

"Oh, just because." Dad said casually brushing it off like it was nothing.

They had completely understood that I had to be at detention and said that it was okay that we couldn't have any sort of birthday dinner. Gran promised that we could do it tomorrow instead.

We didn't do our daily run today. Instead, Gran made me dress girlie today. I wore a navy blue skirt that went down to my knees and a white blouse with black flats. She gave me a cute white sweater to match. I had to admit I looked better than usual.

"You look so grown up sweetheart." Gran said hugging me.

"Oh Gran." I almost cried. These were the times that I wished that Mom could be here with us enjoying every moment that I did.

When Alice and Rose came to pick me up, they brought gifts with them.

"Happy birthday. You look beautiful, Bells." Rose said hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"Of course. Now, don't open these until after the football game." she said setting her gift on the table next to Gran and Dad's. Alice laughed her tinkly laugh. "Yeah, or you'll get your hands ripped off. Just kidding. Happy birthday, Bella."

I smiled at my two best friends and soon we were on our way to school.

We got there pretty early. Edward's car was there, of course. But this time, it wasn't empty.

Emmett sat on the hood eating a Poptart and listening to music. Jasper stood with his back to us talking to Edward who still sat in the driver's seat. Rose and Alice discreetly nudged each other. I didn't know if I wasn't supposed to see that, or not.

As soon as I stepped out, Emmett shot up and ran toward me grinning like crazy.

Belllllllllla!" he shouted extending the Ls in my name.

"Hey Emm—" I was cut off mid sentence by him hugging me so tight that I ran out of air.

"Happy birthday! You're officially legal! So, what do you want to do first? Get a speeding ticket? Break into a store? Rob a bank? What?"

I laughed as he let me go. "Well, Emmett, I would rather much not like to commit any sort of crime today, but thank you for the happy birthday." He laughed loudly, making it echo off the walls nearby.

Jasper was next. He was more calmer. He gave me a light hug.

"Happy birthday adult."

"Thank you Jasper." I said laughing at him.

Edward came next smiling warmly at me. He held a single red rose. I blushed as soon as I saw it.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He said hugging me close to him before handing me the rose. I heard Alice giggling softly from behind me.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful. Thank you." I said hugging him back. He smiled.

"You deserve it, it's beautiful, like you."

I blushed some more.

"Thank you." I said.

The bell rang and Edward took my bag from me and walked with me to Government. Tanya was nowhere in sight. Rumor had it she was suspended with Austin Marks.

Lauren was still around though and she didn't fail to try and make my day hell.

"Oh, look at you Swan. All prettied up. What for? Not like any guy around here would want someone like you."

I glared at her and turned on her. Edward watched from just outside the door.

"Oh shut up Lauren. You can try all you want to hurt me and insult me, but that's only because you're jealous because of the fact that I don't dress horribly like you and I don't flaunt my chest in every guy's face to get attention for myself. I at least have some decency. You wouldn't know what that is because you've spent all your high school life trying to get every guy in your bedroom. Now if you excuse me, I have a test to take."

The whole room was silent. Even the AC was off. The teacher stood there, her mouth agape, her eyes bugging out. Lauren was so mad her face was dark red. She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Bitch." before storming out of the room brushing past Edward.

As soon as she was gone everyone turned and shouted, "Happy birthday!" before clapping and praising me for standing up to Lauren.

"Finally someone does." Alice said setting her stuff down on her desk. Edward smiled at me, and waved before heading off to his class his brothers close behind.

"Kick ass Bella!" Emmett shouted as he walked away.

At lunch we ate Subway, courtesy of Alice, whom insisted on it. There was also a small chocolate birthday cake with a number eighteen candle on top.

We ate and laughed all through lunch. Edward sat next to me and kept looking over at me from time to time a smile ever present on his face.

When it was time for the cake five minutes before the bell rang, Edward got one of the cooks from the kitchen to light the candle.

"Happy birthday Bella." she said after lighting it.

"Thank you Gwen." I said smiling at her.

Alice signaled at someone and suddenly everyone stood up all over the cafeteria and began singing.

To say I wasn't embarrassed was an understatement.

Edward laughed at me as I blushed and tried to hide behind him. But that failed.

I blew out the candle when they were done singing and we dug in. The word had gotten around school that I had stood up to Lauren in first period because people kept saying things like, "You go girl." "Say it like it is, Sister." "Wanna go out?" every time I walked by them.

At the end of the day, I went straight for the detention room. Lauren sat in there, glaring at the wall, her textbooks and binder in front of her. There were at least a few other kids there. Angela was there of course and she smiled at me and I sat next to her.

"Guess we tutor Lauren today, huh?" she whispered. I sighed. "I guess so. Are you coming to the game tonight? It's the big homecoming game against Ridgeway. That one school in Seattle.

"Right, and of course I'll be there. Ben's there, so why not?"

I grinned. "So you and Ben. You've been talking?"

"Of course. He can't wait to see me there later. Pretty rose by the way. Edward is such a sweetheart."

I smiled looking down at the beautiful rose that still looked and smelled fresh.

"I was so surprised when he gave it to me." I said.

"I bet." she said.

We didn't discuss it further because detention began.

Lauren never asked for help from me at all. Though she made me trip a few times. However the fifth time it happened the door opened and Emmett and Edward walked in in their jerseys. I couldn't deny it, Edward looked extremely hot in it.

He came straight for me and helped me up and glared at Lauren who shrunk away from him instantly.

"You okay Bella?"

"I'm fine." I said brushing it off.

Emmett was quietly talking to the teacher who nodded and turned to me.

"Ms. Swan you're free to go. Thank you for the help and happy birthday."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said smiling at him before going to gather my belongings. However, Edward already had my bag and my rose in his hand.

It was already five thirty so we went straight for the gym. Alice and Rose met me there and Edward hugged me, yes, hugged me before walking away to the rest of the guys.

Gametime came before we knew it. Forks and Ridgeway were tying constantly touchdown after touchdown was scored.

I was doing my best to pump the guys up, especially when Ridgeway was ahead by fourteen points. But Emmett and Jasper both saved the day of course.

The biggest moment came when we had twenty seconds on the clock. They were tied now, forty two to forty two. Everyone was screaming like crazy on both sides. The ball seemed to be in the air for half of that time, but finally at just five seconds left, Edward scored the final touchdown, making it yet another win for Forks High School.

This was the first time in three years that we had won the homecoming game and everyone knew it. There were air horns being sounded everywhere, confetti flying and loud music as I was carried across the field by all the football players. The cheerleaders where here too, all in the air like me. I looked down and saw Edward just below me. He smiled and mouthed, "Thank you" I nodded and soon both our families met up in the middle of the field.

We all celebrated and hugged, and Edward stuck to my side all that time.

At the Cullens' house balloons were everywhere and decorations too. A lot of people from school were there with food gifts and lots of happy birthday wishes.

We all ate together and they hung around for a bit. The guests didn't leave until ten PM. We were all still full of energy. Emmett put on a slow song and Edward came toward me his hand extended toward me. I looked toward Dad and he just nodded eagerly before turning to talk to Carlisle.

"Could I have the pleasure of sharing this dance with you, Ms. Swan?" he asked smiling at me.

I blushed. "I would love to dance with you Edward." I said feeling suddenly breathless.

As we danced we talked and laughed together completely forgetting that there were at least seven or eight others watching.

"So, Bella." he began suddenly looking nervous.

"Yes Edward?"

"I have something I want to ask."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I kind of need to tell you Bella, that I've had feelings for you for a very long time. Ever since we were in third grade. I never felt anything like this for anybody else. I dated all those other girls because I thought I was dumb for liking you. I realized of course that I wasn't dumb for liking you. I was dumb for not telling you. I had to really stop being a chicken for this Bella and if you say no, or laugh, I completely understand. But Bella, will you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?"

A/N Aww, wasn't that cute? What did you guys think of Edward's speech? :) Did you guys like the chapter? Let me know. Love Y'all! Until next time!

XOXOXO

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To say that I'm very disappointed in myself for not coming back sooner is an understatement. Huge news coming up at the bottom of this. Read on, and see you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephinie Meyer!

Did Edward just ask me out? Edward just asked me out! Oh… my… gosh! Edward Cullen just asked me out! Edward A Cullen just asked me out! Edward Anthony Cullen just asked me out! I was freaking out in my head. My thoughts were so loud you could have probably heard them from across the room. Which was I believed because Alice was grinning at me and Rose winked at me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me as I felt the room spin around me. His arms kept me from falling.

"I'm perfect. And Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" He asked looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes that never failed to make my legs feel like goo and my heart swell up to five times it size whenever I looked into them.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I said a little out of breath from the shock of it all. I was the object of Edward's affections. I knew that for a fact when a dazzling smile spread across his face after I answered his question, after his heart touching speech.

He hugged me so tight against him I almost ran out of air. Now I definitely knew that Emmett's bear hugs were definitely genetic. I hugged him back the whole room disappearing for that one moment that was just Edward and I.

That night Alice Rose and I stayed up giggling about boys, specifically ours.

"When Emmett asked me out, it was so cute. He took me to the beach where he had Jake and the guys build this fire for us before we had gotten there and he begged Kim, Emily and Jake's sisters to set up a table with two chairs. He had brought a picnic basket and we ate and he told me he really liked me and he asked me out, all nervous and cute."

Alice and I made Awe-ain't-that-cute, noises as Rose blushed madly.

"I'm so glad Edward finally asked you out." Alice said fluffing her pillow to just the perfect shape.

"Me too." I said blushing as we heard something outside.

"What was that?" I whispered. We stayed quiet and listened. We heard someone walking down the hall, slowly, and quietly. It had to be one of the guys. It just had to be.

"I'll check." Alice whispered getting up and heading for the door.

As soon as she opened it there was a loud animal like roar a loud high pitched Alice scream and soon three figures came running for us. Rose and I hid under the blankets on the ground as Alice ran for cover in her closet. In the dim light from the hall, I could see that it was the three guys. Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist as she kicked and tried to make him let her go. Emmett and Edward came straight for us and Rose and I stayed still as they pounced and began tickling us like mad. Somehow all six of us became a tangled mass of feet, legs, and bodies as Edward landed on me and tickled me so bad I could hardly breathe as Alice fell on my feet and Jasper somewhere on Emmett.

"Pillow fight!" Emmett shouted.

He grabbed Rose's pillow and began whacking Jasper with it. Rose grabbed mine and I grabbed Alice's. I hit Edward before squirming out of under him and he chased me around the room. Alice ran across the hall and came back with their pillows. Soon it was boys against girls and we ran all around the upstairs.

Suddenly just as I reached the stairs someone grabbed me from behind and swung me onto their back.

"Got you now, Bella. You're on our team now." It was Edward. I tried climbing down, but he held my legs tight and I had no choice but to stay there. I didn't want to fall head first onto the ground.

"Come on." he said before running down the stairs. I heard Emmett just behind us with Rose just behind him.

"We just need Alice." he said breathlessly as Rose tried kicking him.

"No, you can't do that, babe. You promised."

She grumbled something unintelligible as we ran for the basement.

How did Carlisle and Esme sleep through all this? I asked myself as we ran noisily through the living room to get to the basement.

Edward stood at the doorway as we heard fast footsteps above us.

Within five minutes we were all hiding down stairs where there were beanbags already here with pillows and blankets.

"So, we called you three ladies down here." Emmett began, with his deep booming game show host voice.

"Because we wanted to invest in a sleepover with you. No, nothing bad, I come from a good family." he said before guffawing. Edward punched his arm and we all laughed and soon we were all laying together watching some action movie.

I wound up between Edward and Rose. It was quite comfortable. I mean, at least I wasn't poor Alice smushed between Emmett and Jasper, who seemed to have it out for each other in their sleep. They snored like chainsaws and Emmett always flailed about in his sleep.

The next morning, we awoke to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows, and the unmistakable smell of freshly made pancakes. Emmett jumped up and shouted, "Breakfast!"

We all groaned and rubbed our eyes before sluggishly getting out of bed to eat.

Esme greeted us all with a happy smile and plates heaped with eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes. Carlisle stood at the counter a cup of coffee in one hand while somehow managing to flip pancakes onto the platter with the other.

"Good morning." they said in unison.

We mumbled our hellos and sat down. Emmett grabbed a mug and served himself coffee. He took a big gulp and smiled. "Good morning, Mamma!" He said enthusiastically.

We laughed and enjoyed our breakfast.

"Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I saw him and Jasper and Emmett exchange a look and smiles.

"I did, thank you."

"Have you even open your gifts?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet. I will today though." I said biting into a muffin.

"So, what are we going to do about Tanya." Alice said setting her glass on the table.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"She tricked Bella about the whole football team thing. You've got to admit that was childish and a little mean."

"She's already in like enough trouble, Ali. We can't possibly get her into even more trouble. Besides, she doesn't seem to have any trouble doing that all on her own anyway." Jasper said.

"True." I said.

"But she did mess with my cheer uniform." Rose added sourly. "I still smelled like whatever was in the thing she threw at me."

"Whatever you kids do, do it responsibly." Carlisle said.

"Okay!" Alice said happily. I knew by just that tone of voice, she was already up to something epic.

School on Monday was pretty normal. Lauren still made me suffer through government, and people still congratulated me for standing up to Lauren.

Tanya was also do back today. But she still had in school suspension for two more weeks, so we would only see her after school.

Edward was a sweetheart and walked me from class to class as people smiled at us as we passed. Over the weekend I realized that I was going through changes in my life. Good ones of course. I mean, I now had a boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. But whenever I got those crooked smiles from Edward or those looks he gave me whenever he saw me, it made it all that more real.

I had never felt so amazingly happy before until now. Alice had also given me at least half a closet full of new clothes so that I could change up my style just a bit. Not too girlie just yet, but getting there. Not that having Edward as my boyfriend changed me, but I realized that's what I needed.

Homecoming was finally here. Nominations for prince and princess were on now. Alice and Jasper were nominated and so were Emmett and Rose. Edward told me that he didn't care if he was nominated or not. There was always prom, after all. He said that was the biggest event of the year anyway. At Rose's insistence, Alice ran for head of the Homecoming committee. It was really no surprise when everyone picked her to organizee the dance. The theme was Endure The Elements. Everyone loved the theme. Every class was given a theme. Seniors were water, juniors were wind, sophomores were earth and freshman were fire. The floats were supposed to do something with each one. I heard a few sophomores already discussing this bad ass earthquake theme for theirs. Alice dragged all of us all into our float committee.

"I need to think…" Alice had at least a good twenty lists made out. She needed to go to at least twenty different stores for decorations alone. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be at home at a lll this week.

We were all sitting at our usual table at lunch. Angela and Ben sat with us today. I didn't know if they were dating yet, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before they were.

"Think about what?" Jasper asked Alice.

"What our float should consist of… it's going to be water, but what? It has to be like awesome!"

"I think that since it's endure the elements it should be like this awesome ship. And this ship should be in the middle of this kick ass storm. Like a tsunami or a hurricane. We should build this, like now." Emmett said excitedly.

Alice's mouth hung open in disbelief and amazement.

"Great! Emmett my brother, you are a genius. We need more people if we're going to build this thin before Friday's game. Get as many people as you think we need. Bella, Rose, Ange, we need to go into Home Depot and get paint, wood, nails, etc. Jasper, Edward, help Emmett with his job. After school, meet us at home. I'll call Mom and tell her we're having people over. Alright?"

"Got it." the three guys said.

"Ben, we need your help too." Emmett said.

The bell rang and we went off to class.

At the end of the day I sent Dad a text letting him know where I was going to be after school tonight. We were at the Cullen's from Home Depot a good two hours after school ended. I was excused from Football duty for this week until the game.

Carlisle was there when we arrived and he and the guy who delivered all our supplies took it all to the backyard.

At five thirty the guys came home with half the football team, cheerleaders, and other seniors. Esme beamed proudly at us as Alice explained Emmett's idea to them. Along the way people pitched some ideas of their own.

Soon we had this awesome float, including a ship wreck, a tsunami,, and thanks to those in mechanics who had come, we would have real water. For this to be complete and on time, we'd have to put in a lot of time. We started that night. With help from a few guys in wood shop, we got the base of the ship done. Some had left to get metal plating from the hardware store for the sides of the boat so that it wouldn't get affected by the water. Gran and Dad came over just after seven to overlook and help Carlisle and Esme with whatever needed to be done. By ten that night, the shell of a boat was complete thanks to the forty plus people working with us.

I headed home soon after and when I woke up the next morning for my run, I felt sore. I didn't mind it much.

As Dad and I ran past the Cullens' home, I smiled when I saw Edward wave at us from the same window I'd see someone looking out of a few weeks before. It had been him all along. I smiled at him and he waved again before disappearing to get ready for school.

And that's how our routine went until Friday. Morning run, school, float committee. More people had come to help by Wednesday. We had everything painted by Thursday. We had ship wreck props made out and our outfits according to our little scene. The water that would rise up around the sides of the ship would spray every minute. Nobody around school knew just how awesome this was going to be. I knew people would be surprised, for sure. If we won the float contest, this would be the first time seniors won in five years. It was pretty exciting.

I so couldn't wait for the game!

A/N So? What do you think? Did you like it? As I said above, I feel bad for not updating sooner. We've both been absolutely busy! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Homecoming time! This is going to be awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters!

Friday night was here before we knew it. Jacob Black had volunteered to drive our float around the football field during half time at the game. He was pretty excited, especially when he had seen the float that afternoon when he came to the Cullens' house.

"Guys, this is sick! How did you guys build it so fast?"

"Teamwork my friend. Awesome people make an awesome bad ass team." Emmett said grinning at our longtime friend.

"I can see that." he said admiring the float.

He took the guys to the game with the float attached to his truck. Meanwhile, us girls put on our respective uniforms. Tradition was that the mascot would ride on the senior float. Everyone was so excited for it. Our families would be at the event tonight. Gran was beside herself.

"Bella, you're so grown up. You're senior Homecoming! Before you know it, it'll be senior prom!"

I smiled. "Oh, come on, Gran!"

"Oh, but it's true! And it's fast approaching!"

She was right. Senior year was flying by. I smiled as I thought of that. I pulled the box that I kept in my desk drawer out and smiled at it. It was the small compact camera Dad and Gran had given me for my birthday. The one gift they told me not to open until after the game. I hadn't used it yet, but today seemed just perfect.

I had it with me now, in my bag. I would give it to Ange for her to take pictures of the game. Then she would run it to Esme or Gran to take pictures of the floats.

The first few minutes before the game were spent in the gym. The coach was giving his usual pep talk. I was in costume waiting by the door.

"Are you ready?' the coach shouted. All the guys hooted and stomped on the floor. I pushed the door open and I led the guys out. The cheerleaders were already in place and they started waving their pompoms as soon as they saw us. Everyone started cheering madly.

The game started off great. Our team was once again kicking some serious butt! So that by the time it was time for the floats, everyone was pumped.

"Best Day Of My Life" blared from the speakers around the field as the ninth graders led our parade of sorts. As we started moving, I saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes dancing on the first row of bleachers with an older girl and they were singing along to the song with smiles on their faces.

I looked at the other floats and saw how awesome they were. But, ours was better. Apparently, that's what everyone thought as well. Especially when our little water invention started up. I could see people were definitely impressed. I stood at the front of our little shipwreck holding the "Class of 15" sign high so that everyone could see it. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Dad and Gran as we rode past.

I saw the two girls again and they were cheering as we passed them.

We rode around two or three times and I waved whenever I saw someone I knew. The yearbook club was having a ball with the floats.

When we were done, we all waited for the five judges to make their decision. It didn't take long. The principal approached the microphone and announced it with great joy. It took us a few seconds to register the fact, but when we did, it was so exciting!

"And the winner of this year's homecoming float contest is… Class of fifteen! For the first time in five years!"

We screamed, we laughed, some even cried as we all jumped off the float and celebrated.

Our spirits rose further still, when we won the game thirty five to zero! We all met up in the middle of the field with our families for more pictures.

Esme held my camera as she took picture after picture of all of us.

We went back to their house for a little celebration. Edward never left my side that night. He was so happy. And I loved seeing that smile on his face. It made me feel happy too.

That night as I lay in bed, I thought about tomorrow. It was the dance, and Alice was excited to do my hair, my nails, and my makeup. Her and Rose had our dresses stashed in the back of Alice's closet still in their plastic cases just waiting to be worn. Ange would be coming over too. We were all going to get ready together.

I was there by ten. Esme had fruit, toast and coffee set out for us. We thanked her and dove in. The guys were all still sleeping, of course.

"So you guys haven't kissed yet? Are you serious? It's been what two weeks?" Rose asked.

"A week and a day." I corrected her.

"Whatever! Still you two still haven't kissed! This is a crime! Alice, this calls for Dress plan B!"

"What the heck is that?" Ange asked.

"This." Alice said running to the closet and walked inside. She came back out with a dress in it's case.

She opened it and we all looked at the turquoise and silver gown she held. It had a sweetheart neckline with beaded flower designs on the bust. It was strapless but it had a cute turquoise jacket to go with it. It had a poofy skirt with the same floral designs. It was long, but not too long. And it was beautiful.

"This is satin, taffeta, lace and chiffon. Beautiful and delicate. And it's a corset!" Alice announced proudly.

I smiled and ran forward to hug my best friend.

"Thank you."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"And you might want to tell Edward to werar the turquoise tie now, instead of the red one." Rose said.

"I'm on it." Alice said picking her phone up. She typed something in and was back at work on my hair just seconds later.

"He will so kiss you now!" Rose said grinning as she guided her hair around the wand. Her hair was falling in beautiful curls around her face.

"I have to do my hair for my crown, you know, in case I win." she said smiling.

"Of course." Alice said excitedly. Rose was up against Jessica, Katie, and Vanessa. Emmett was up against Marc, Mike, and Eric.

"We all know you two are going to win." I said a few hours later. It was nearing five PM now. Pictures were at six.

"Yeah, of course they will!" Ange said standing now fully dressed in a gold gown. It shone everywhere. It was off the shoulder and it was a sweetheart neckline too. It had intricate designs on the skirt. And she wore low heeled gold shoes to go with it. Her hair was in a bun. Her dark curls spilling over the sides to frame her face. She wore hardly any make up.

Alice was in an emerald green gown. It was one shouldered. The bodice was entirely covered infeau diamonds and the skirt was so shiny Ange joked that she could see herself in it. Her hair was in curls and she wore white heels.

Rose wore a beautiful red dress with geometric designs cut out in the skirt and back. Her neckline had feau diamonds encrusted on it.

We giggled and fixed ourselves one last time before we walked downstairs.

When we got there, Dad, Gran, Carlisle and Esme were all waiting.

"You all look very beautiful! Oh come here!" Esme said excitedly.

We were all then lined up in front of the mantle to take pictures. Carlisle told us all we looked beautiful too.

We heard the boys coming down the stairs a few seconds later.

And we, as in us three girls, gawked. They were gorgeous in their suits and ties that matched our dresses. Especially, of course, Edward.

"I must say you girls never, and I mean never cease to make us stare you down." Emmett said looking directly at Rose. She blushed the color of her dress as Jasper and Edward nodded in approval, unable to say a word as they looked at Alice and I.

Then they turned and went into the kitchen. They came back with three corsages. Gran and Esme shared a grin.

Edward confidently tied mine around my wrist and told me I looked very beautiful.

"I have never seen someone as beautiful as you Bella." he said. I blushed.

"Thank you Edward." I said quietly.

"You're welcome." he said smiling at me.

We left a few minutes later, arriving in our respective cars. Me and Edward, and Ange in his Volvo, Rose and Emmett in her red BMW, and Alice and Jasper in her Porsche.

We could already hear the music from outside when we stepped out of the cars. Ben waited for Ange by his car with a grin on his face and a corsage in hand. She squealed with delight and they met each other half way.

"Perfect." Alice said smiling a small smile as we all walked in to the gym.

We saw Lauren and a now unsuspended Tanya by the punch bowl chatting up some guys from Port Angeles High. It was always one of the cheerleaders who brought one of them here. It wasn't a big deal. But what was a big deal was the fact that Tanya was talking to James Sutherland, the guy who had tried asking me to his dance. Edward and Alice both saw him at the same time and they glared at him.

"What's so bad about him?" Jasper asked quietly.

"That guy tried hitting on Bella." Edward said through his teeth.

I sighed and held on to Edward's arm tighter. He cast a reassuring glance my way and we walked further into the room.

Jessica spotted us and waved politely at us.

It wasn't until later that James approached me when I was walking out of the bathroom with Alice who had touched up on her lipstick.

"Bella, are you alone tonight? Or do you have a date?" he asked this like he already knew I did have a date. I assumed that this was part of Tanya's plan to get me away from Edward so that she could get at him.

"As a matter of fact." I said side stepping him, "I do. And he already told you not to talk to me. I don't even want you talking to me. So if you excuse me, I have to go and be with Edward now." And with that, I walked away with Alice right behind me. Tanya was leaning over the table her low-cut dress barely concealing her cleavage as she talked to Edward.

When she saw me she glared and tossed her hair.

"Tanya, nice to see you. You can go and be with James now. Your little plan of wanting me away from Edward has failed yet again. Move."

"Oh, look at that! You've suddenly got spunk, huh?"

"Yes, I have. Now please, leave my boyfriend and myself alone, if you wouldn't mind doing at least that."

She straightened up and walked toward me.

"You know the only reason Edward even asked you out in the first place is because you're the only one besides Rosalie and Alice who hasn't given herself away."

"That is not true, Tanya. I suggest you leave Bella alone." Edward said coming to stand next to me.

"I don't believe a word you're saying." I said.

James came up to us then.

"And you, I told you to stay away from her. Didn't I?" Edward said his green eyes burning. Might I add, even in this state of being, he was still gorgeous. I turned and saw Jasper and Emmett watching from a little distance away. Alice was still behind me and Rose had on her famous bitch brow.

"Last time I talked to you, you said she wasn't your girlfriend. What changed, Cullen?"

"None of your business. Just leave her alone, do you understand me?"

"Whatever. Come on, babe. We've gotta at least get one more dance in." And with that, Tanya and James walked away, Tanya still glaring at me.

Edward and I danced together all night. We slow danced a few times.

"I can't dance." I said blushing. He smiled his crooked smile at me and lifted me on to his feet.

"Yeah, now you can." I laughed. I felt silly!

When it was time to announce Prince and Princess Alice Edward, Jasper and I waited anxiously while all the candidates stood on a platform at the front of the gym.

"All of your votes were counted very thoroughly. And I am happy to announce that homecoming Prince is… Emmett Cullen!"

We all cheered as Emmett walked forward, and Alice stepped forward and placed the crown on his head as he beamed and hugged her.

"I love you pixie."

"I love you too, bear." she said grinning at her big brother.

"And for Homecoming Princess…" he trailed off and opened the pink envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.

"Rosalie Hale!"

Cheers and applause exploded all around us as Alice placed the crown on her sister's head. They hugged each other, and then Rose and Emmett danced their dance as prince and princess. We stood on the edge of the dance floor and watched with smiles on our faces.

The dance went on for two more hours after that. And by the end of it all, I was drained from all the dancing, and my feet were killing me.

I stayed over at the Cullens' that night. As I walked into the girls' room, Edward stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making this one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

I smiled and rapped my arms around him and we embraced there in the hallway.

"You're welcome." I whispered. I inhaled his heavenly scent as he held me.

He pulled away and smiled down at me.

He cupped my face in his hands. I felt the blush creep up and he grinned crookedly at me. I could see his vibrant green eyes in the dim light sparkling with happiness.

And before I could say anything else, he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft on mine, and they fit perfectly against mine. I kissed him back and my life was made a thousand times better. He pulled away regretfully, a few seconds after it had begun.

We shared a smile and he said, "Good night Bella."

"Good night." I whispered. We walked away from each other then and I could still feel his lips on mine as I walked into the room to lie down. Rose smiled knowingly at me from her blankets on the ground. Alice was curled up on her bed grinning from ear to ear.

They waited until I was comfortable before they asked me how it had gone.

"How was it?"

"Amazing." I said quickly.

"Is he a good kisser? I mean I wouldn't normally ask that about my brother, but it he?" Alice demanded.

"Yes." I said blushing.

"Was he sweet about it?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Good. That's all we needed to know. You two are officially perfect." Alice said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said yawning.

"Of course, what are Besties for?" Alice s aid smiling widely.

We laughed and we were asleep seconds later.

A/N So what did you guys think? Did you guys love it? Any feedback is grately appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Chapter 10! Yaaaay! Here we go. This skips over to Christmas. Don't worry, out takes are already in the making! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

The weather changed quickly. Leaves fell from trees, the air grew crisp, and by the first week of December we had had two snowstorms. But that didn't stop my family and the Cullens from starting our Christmas decorating! By the third week, we had our houses decorated, and our trees up. But we still needed to do Christmas shopping. School was let out on the eleventh. A week earlier than usual. Nobody minded. We all made plans to go to the mall together. We all decided to go on the Friday after we got out. That way both Dad and Carlisle were able to come with us as well. Everything was so white and beautiful when we woke up on Friday. Everything seemed different this year. Christmas always made me think of when Mom and I would decorate our tree with popcorn chains and tinsel. With the homemade gingerbread men we always spent hours decorating. Gran had kept those traditions going for me till I was old enough to not want them. Even now she made those decorations and we put them on the tree. This year was different, however.

I knew that this might happen eventually, and I wasn't upset when I found out. But Dad and Sue Clearwater, a nice woman from the Rez who had lost her husband around the same time that Mom died were dating. Gran was beside herself as was I when we found out. She and her two kids, two of my friends, Seth and Leah were coming over for dinner tomorrow. And Gran had of course invited Edward. He was more than happy to come.

When I told Alice and Rose about it, they smiled. "You're not upset or anything?" Rose asked fluffing her hair out. She always air dried her hair. She only used the hairdryer when she really had too.

"No, why should I be? I'm happy for Dad."

"You're really the sweetest girl in town, Bells. If not the town, the whole world!" Alice said hugging me.

"Thanks, Ali." I said hugging her.

When we all left for the mall, we split up. I went with Dad and Gran while Carlisle and Esme took Edward Jasper and Alice. Rose and Emmett followed in their own car. We were like a mini convoy headed for the mall in Port Angeles. Edward and I texted each other the whole time. Dad teased me endlessly about it, as did Gran. I didn't mind though. It was all in good fun.

At the mall when us girls were in Bath And Bodyworks, we saw Vicki and Tanya Denali. Lauren was there too. Esme and Gran were getting candles while we smelled all the new fragrances they had on sale.

"I want this one!" Alice said taking a bottle of lotion off a shelf. It was called Winter Candy Apple. I took a sniff and sighed, enjoying the sweet smell.

"Get it then." Rose said. I saw Tanya looking over at us and I discreetly nudged Rose who turned and saw her.

She quickly grabbed the rest of her stuff that she wanted and we scooted over to where Gran and Esme were.

"Ready to go girls?" Esme asked.

"Yep." We all answered quickly.

"I saw Tanya walking our way and Alice whispered, "Let's hurry."

Esme looked over and saw her and she smiled politely before we went up to pay for our purchases. When I turned and headed for the door, Tanya stepped in front of me.

"Bella. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend? Or did he leave you alone to pursue someone else? What a shame!"

"Actually, Tanya, I was just going to find him. I don't need to stick to him all the time. I'm not the clingy type. I know he's a good, caring and loyal person. I don't think he'd do that to me. So, if you would please excuse me." I pushed past her and walked out the store and spotted Dad Carlisle and Edward watching us. Emmett and Jasper were at the table behind them, munching on pretzels.

"Bella." Edward said running over and helping me with my things. I heard Tanya scoff from behind me as Edward took my hand in his and led me away.

"Did she bug you?" he asked smiling.

"Nope. I handled her pretty nicely, if I do say so myself."

"She did. I'm very proud of you." Esme said smiling at me. We went to other stores after that. I had gotten everyone's gift but Edward's. I hadn't found the perfect gift yet.

Alice finally found it when we were at our last store. Alice was buying a new set of strings for Jasper's guitar. She said he had wanted these for a long time. But he'd never had the time to buy them. It sat in a display case, perfect, glossy, and it screamed EDWARD! It was a song book. Filled to the brim with piano music. The best Piano Classics, it said. Edward was an amazing piano player. He had played me a song he had written for me three weeks after we had started dating. It was beautiful. He had called it, "Bella's Lullaby". I had almost cried when he'd showed it to me.

I squealed with delight when I saw the book after Alice had pointed it out to me.

I hid it among my bags of clothes I'd take home with me. I told Dad and Gran about it on the way home.

We were going to drop our things off and then head to the Cullens' for dinner before Carlisle and Esme left for a Christmas party, and Dad went out with Sue and Gran took us girls back to my house for our sleep over.

"He is going to love it, Sweetheart." Gran said smiling at me. "I hope so." I said smiling back.

Dinner was a festive event. We all laughed, ate and just enjoyed each other's company. We made plans to spend Christmas together. We would open gifts here. New Year's Eve would be at our house. Edward and his family usually went to Chicago to visit their Uncle Peter, Carlisle's brother, but he had gone away, apparently. So this year they were spending their holidays with us Swans!

Before we left, Edward stopped me by the door. "Have fun, Bella. I'll text you when I'm done helping Mom, alright?"

"Okay. Bye Edward." I said and he kissed me.

He walked me to the car and opened the back door for me. When I was in he reached up and hugged me and kissed me again.

"Bye Bella." he said before closing the door. Alice and Rose gushed over how cute that was as Dad pulled away.

"He truly is a gentleman!" Alice said grinning.

"Absolutely!" Gran agreed.

"Mom raised us right." Rose said smiling.

Gran made us hot chocolate and popcorn and we sat ourselves in front of the TV and watched "The Notebook" and "The Falt in Our Stars"

"Why, Gus, why?" Alice said dramatically throwing her head onto Rose's shoulder.

"Why must the good die young?" She said wiping her hand across her face.

"I know!" I said as Gran laughed at Alices theatrics.

"Poor Hazel Grace!" Rose chimed in.

"Poor Mr. and Mrs. Waters!" I added, watching the screen again.

After the movies were done, we helped Gran clean up. We stayed in the kitchen washing dishes and putting them away while we all chatted and laughed.

"Now who wants to help me wrap gifts?"

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only ten. I had gotten a text from Edward at nine, letting me know that he was okay and hanging around with his brothers.

"We do!" I said.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my Dad's gift, and Esme, Carlisle and everyone else's but Rose and Alice's.

We pulled out the rolls of rapping paper from the closet by the door and found ribbons to tie around the boxes. We weren't finished until just after Dad got home. All the gifts were stacked up and rapped up against the sofa. Gran and I were just about to start putting them under the tree.

"How was it Dad?" I asked.

"It went well. Thank you."

"Gran all but dragged him to the kitchen to interrogate him further while we finished putting the gifts under the tree. We yelled good night before running upstairs and into my room.

"Can you believe it's already almost Christmas?" Alice asked as she situated herself in her sleeping bag.

"No. I mean, where the heck did the year go?" I said staring up at the glowing stars on my ceiling.

"Well I'd say we've all had a pretty darn good year, right?" Rose said fanning her hair out on her pillow.

"We really did." I said smiling.

"You've got a boyfriend, Bells! I'd say you've accomplished a lot. In a good way."

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"Of course." she said smiling.

I forgot what happened after that. I fell asleep soon after. I couldn't wait for Christmas!

A/N: Yay! I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry about the late update. I feel horrible!

I'll see you guys next update!

RoseNEmmettForever


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

"Bellaaaa! Bellaaaa! Bellaaa! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve! We've got to get ready honey!"

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Gran happily smiling at me, already in her apron for the day's work. The Cullen's wanted us there by five with gifts and all. We were going to spend the night there. It was going to be loads of fun! And then they would come and stay with us on New Year's. I was beside myself with happiness. This was by far going to be the best holiday ever!

I jumped out of bed and hugged Gran.

"Merry Christmas Eve Gran." I said.

"Merry Christmas darling. Come on. We have to bake the pies and cookies."

I pulled my hair back and put on my slippers before I followed her downstairs. Dad was watching TV and reading the newspaper. We got right to work, baking chocolate chip cookies, apple and pumpkin pies, and a big marble cake that we decorated with christmas shapes. I put everyone's names on the tree in the middle of the cake.

By two, I was showered and dressed in a velvet red blouse, a black skirt, and a pair of low heeled black boots. Gran curled my hair. And I just put on lipstick.

"You look beautiful!" Gran declared hugging me.

"Thank you Gran." I said smiling.

We packed our bags and gifts into the car and double checked all the doors were locked. We were off by four thirty.

When we arrived at the Cullens' the lights were ablaze, bows in red and green were tied on the trunks of trees. Even more lights lit the trees. Edward came running out as soon as he saw us, with Alice just behind him.

"Bellaaaaa!" Alice squealed as I got out of the car. She hugged me, pushing her brother out of the way.

After she let go, Edward swooped in and hugged me close to him before giving me a peck on the lips.

"You look beautiful Bella." he said.

"Thank you Edward." I said.

"Of course Bella." he said before he helped Gran with our stuff. Alice helped Dad and I with all the gifts. Esme smiled as soon as she saw us. As soon as we put all the gifts under the tree, Dad and Carlisle and the boys sat right down to watch a rerun of a football game.

I went into the kitchen and Esme handed me a cookie. It was decorated in red and green, and it was in the shape of a Christmas tree.

"Rose and Alice are upstairs. Go now, before the boys see you, sweetheart."

I grinned hugged her and ran past the boys. I heard footsteps behind me and I shut the door to Alice's room just as Emmett got there. Alice and Rose had a small plate of cookies between them and they grinned at me.

"Cool, you got one! So, I am so excited for tonight!"

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Well yeah, Christmas Eve, Bella! Dinner, our first ever Christmas makeover!"

"Makeover?" I asked looking down at my outfit.

"Bella, you look great." Rose assured me. "She just means hair, and nails."

"Oh!" I said smiling.

"I've got the perfect nail polish for you, Bells." Alice said hopping down from the bed and going to her closet.

Alice filed, cut, and smoothed my nails. Then, she proceeded to paint them red, white and green. In perfect zig zag lines.

We took a picture of them, and I immediately put them up on Instagram. Captioning the picture.

AliceCullen96's cute design for Christmas! I love them! 3

Likes appeared not even minutes later. My feed was filled with pictures of my friends sharing their Christmas cheer. There was one of Edward with a cookie shoved in his mouth, proudly taken by Emmett. With a caption that read,

Little Brother Piggy! Eat that up!

When our nails were done we went downstairs and Emmett Jasper and Edward ran to the bottom of the stairs to meet us, cookies in hand. Emmett had somehow gotten green frosting on his forehead.

"Bella!" Edward said grabbing me just as my feet touched the ground. I grabbed the cookie and he grinned.

"Give it back." he said smiling as I wiggled away and ran back upstairs. He chased me as Alice laughed. I was almost in Alice's room but he caught me and backed me up against the wall.

"Ms. Swan. May I please have the cookie?" he asked his green eyes twinkling.

"Hmm. Maybe." I answered, the cookie still in my hand.

"Please, Ms. Swan?" he asked taking another step toward me, his arms encircling me.

I couldn't resist him, especially when he bent down and kissed me, slow and soft. I growled playfully as he pulled away and handed him the cookie. I heard him laughing victoriously as I ran back down the stairs.

Dinner was served at around seven. We all gathered at the table. Alice and Edward sat on either side of me. There was ham, macaroni salad, mashed potatoes, green salad and a turkey. Along with veggies, and sweet potatoes with a thick golden coat of marshmallows.

We ate and chatted happily and somehow Tanya was brought up.

"So, Mom, Dad? What would you consider to be the funniest prank?" Rose asked.

The four adults all shared a grin. And they all said, "Gluing someone's butt to their chair."

We teens started laughing uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOSH! Really?" I asked.

Dad chuckled. "I did it to Billy Black once. Just before graduation. I still remember the look he got on his face when he got up and his chair came with him. Let's just say he needed a new pair of jeans."

Emmett and the boys were laughing so hard that their faces were turning red. Esme and Gran were pressing their lips tightly together. Carlisle took one look at his sons and he soon joined in the roars of laughter.

"So… Superglue?" I asked.

"Yep. Why do you ask?" Dad asked me, growing concerned.

"Would you be against us supergluing Lauren and Tanya's butts to their chairs?"

Carlisle and Esme started laughing this time.

"Well… kids…" Carlisle started but then Dad cut in.

"Well Carlisle, they are seniors, let our kids have some fun. Do it during your senior prank day, or week, or whatever you guys have. Nobody will suspect you. But watch your backs. They may be plotting against you."

"Oh, we always have an eye on them." I assured them.

We all laughed and we all enjoyed the rest of our dinner.

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room, and watched "Christmas Cupid", all the guys sat through it and I knew they liked it. They couldn't deny that.

We stayed up till midnight, wished each other a merry christmas, and went to our rooms. Alice put on her Christmas music, and we all curled up under the covers. We fell asleep fast.

When we woke up, the sun was streaming through the window. The snow was shining outside. When I peaked out the window, I saw that the clouds were behind the sun, gray, and gloomy. I smiled and followed the girls out and downstairs. The adults were already there, waiting. We all hugged and sat around the tree and we handed each other our gifts. We each had a good sized pile in front of us. I got a set of scented candles and two lotions and a travel sized First-Aid kit from Esme and Carlisle, clothes and two new cookbooks from Gran, a new scarf and a cute mug with flowers on it from Dad, a new book from Jasper, a Princess puzzle from Emmett, (little jokester), An iTunes gift card and two sets from Bath and Boddy Works from Rose. A bag full of nail polish, another shower gel, and a cute frog shaped toothbrush holder from Alice. Edward's gift was so beautiful. It was a sterling silver bracelet with a few charms hanging off of it. They were a cute crystal heart, two musical notes, a heart and key, and one in the shape of a lipstick. And a football. I thanked everyone and got up and hugged Edward who chuckled and hugged me back.

"I knew you'd like it!" he said happily.

I watched happily as they opened my gifts to them. I was happy Emmett loved his new Nerf Gun. He was definiteely a kid at heart, and besides, Rose and Alice had chipped in on that one, too. Alice and Rose loved their shower gels and cute sweaters I had gotten them. Jasper loved his new book on World War II I had found him at the bookstore. It was by one of his favorite authors, and he'd had his eye on it for months now. I was so happy Carlisle and Esme loved their gifts too. As did my dad and Gran. I watched as Edward untapped his gift, being careful to not tear the paper. I had taken great care not to mess his up.

When he held up the book he smiled wide put it careful on the couch next to him and ran over to me, picked me up off the couch spun me around and kissed me.

"Bella, I love it! Thank you!" I chuckled and kissed him back as Alice took pictures.

"You're welcome. I hoped you would like it!"

"I do. I swear, I'll learn one of these songs by next week!"

"Good, because I want to hear one by New years." Every one laughed, and we all helped clean up before Esme enlisted in our help to make Christmas breakfast. The guys all sat in the living room and watched the Christmas parade. We girls helped in making waffles, eggs, bacon, pancakes, homemade orange juice, coffee, and a fruit salad.

It was by far one of the best Christmases I had ever had. And Christmas Dad wasn't even over yet.

Breakfast was so lively and full of laughter and jokes. I was already excited for New Years!

A/N We've returned! How did you guys like this Christmas chapter in the middle of March? As I wrote this, I felt like I was sitting in my room, in the middle of winter again. But I've got to wit nine more months for that! Well, that's all for now. See you next update!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Here we go with the end of the year celebrations! Hope you like it.

New Year's Eve, the Cullens arrived at Noon, with bags in insisted that him and his brothers would sleep in the living room. Our tree was still up and Gran made sure it still looked as alive as it did when we brought it home from the tree farm.

I took the girls upstairs with me and we painted our nails and listened to music. We picked our outfits for the night and Alice still insisted on planning her revenge against Tanya.

"Though if you think about it she did Bella a favor. She got Edward to finally stop looking for girls with their chests hanging out of their shirts. He finally saw Bella." Rose said.

"But still, she embarrassed her!" Alice said.

"That's true." I said.

"I think I'm going to carry this out in April. Or the last week before we get out of school. Whenever it is, I want you two to help me. And I pinkie promise you won't get in trouble." she said.

"We'd better not." I said hitting play on my iPod. Ed Sheeran's beautiful voice filled the room and we all squealed.

"Ed Sheeran is super cute!" Alice said.

"Especially his British accent yeah?" Rose grinned.

"Yes!" I said.

There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood there glaring.

"Did we hear that you think Ed Sheeran is… cute?" Emmett asked leaning into the room.

"Um…" I backed into the room.

"Bella." Edward stepped toward me.

"Um…yes. But you guys are cuter, sweeter, hotter and all that. Just know that, okay?" I said rapping my arms around Edward holding him tight.

"This is why I love her!" Edward said squeezing me back.

"Uh huh. That and a whole lot of other reasons too." Emmett said before busting up laughing.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest, breathing in the scent of him. Mmm… it smelled so good.

We ended up staying in my room. The guys lounged on the floor with us sitting between their legs. Thanks to Alice's insistence, we all watched Frozen.

"Dude, I want that snowman in plush form. Do you know how awesome he would look on my bed?" Emmett said when Olaf appeared talking about crimson and yellow and colors that would look perfect in the snow.

Jasper and Edward stared at him like he was crazy and Emmett grinned. "Don't look at me that way boys. You're just jealous of the fact that I can sit here and admit that I Emmett Cullen love that snowman. Not as much as I love Rose, but still."

We all laughed and Edward sighed. "Okay okay. Olaf's pretty cool. I like him too."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'm personally and Anna fan." I said.

"I'm more of an Elsa fan." Rose said grinning. Alice huffed. "Have you forgotten another important character? I am a total Kristoff and Sven fan. I love Kristoff. He reminds me of Jazz." Alice said smiling adoringly up at Jasper.

"You kiss ass!" Emmett said laughing as he ruffled our pixie friend's hair. Alice was the youngest of them by months.

We said nothing else for the rest of the movie. When it was done we went downstairs to see the adults. Emmett was going on about the awesome trolls.

"I would keep them outside my room to guard the door." he said and we all laughed.

It was five in the afternoon by now. Gran and Esme had made ham and mashed potatoes. There was also baked potatoes and fruit salad.

"This is the best ham I have ever tasted!" Emmett announced after taking just one bite.

"We're glad you like it." Esme said smiling.

Dinner was nice. I was glad we were spending it together in my cozy little home.

After dinner we all went into the living room and played a few games. At one point, Emmett suggested we play strip Poker. To which Esme pinched him for and Carlisle raised his eyebrows before grinning.

Eleven fifty nine came too soon. There was grapes for and champagne. We watched the ball drop and all us couples kissed.

"Bella. Happy New Year." Edward said before kissing me.

"Happy New Year to you too." I said grinning.

He smiled widely at me. "I love you." I felt my cheeks burning as I smiled up at my boyfriend. "I love you too."

We drank champagne and stayed up till almost four in the morning playing games and watching a movie. Alice was the first to fall asleep her head resting on Jasper's shoulder, her feet in her Mom's lap.

Jasper carried her to my room and we all teased him for it.

"It's like walking over the threshold. Except they're stairs and they're not married." Emmett said from his sleeping bag. I cracked up and followed Jasper and Rose.

Once in bed I looked over at my two best friends. It was going to be an amazing year, I just knew it.

January 5th, 2015

When we pulled up to school, we saw people lined up in front of the office. "Oh crap! I forgot new schedules this semester." Rose groaned as Alice parked and we got out. Edward Jasper and Emmett waited for us so we could get our schedules together. Now that football season was over, he'd have his last period free.

When we got them, we compared. Us girls had economics first period. So did the guys. Other than that, all our other classes were the same.

When we got to our class, we were relieved to note that Lauren wasnt in our class. Jessica was and so was Angela.

Our economics teacher was funny. His name was Mr. Collins. He was one of those teachers where if you kept asking questions, he would get off topic and somehow manage to tell a story about something that had happened to him in his life.

That led to us not really doing any assignments and he never gave homework. That lightened my workload by a lot. Our government teacher always loaded us down with homework.

As usual, Edward walked me to my next class his arm draped over my shoulders, my bag in his hand. I carried my binder and books. A poster on the wall next to my class let everyone know the Winter Formal was a month away, and that the tickets were on sale. The theme was royalty. So of course with your ticket you would receive a plastic crown. And of course, Alice was the head coordinator of everything. Which of course meant that by default her siblings went. Which of course also meant that as Edward's girlfriend I was to attend as well.

"She'll probably make me wear a Cinderella style dress complete with her somehow renting and finding a carriage." I joked as Edward laughed. "Don't ever underestimate my sister." he said and we kissed before I went inside.

It was after fourth period as I headed for lunch that I really had to pee. I told Alice and Rose and they decided to come along. "I have to fix my eyeliner anyway." Rose said. When we entered the bathroom we were greeted by the sounds of someone getting sick. We all looked at one another as I headed for a stall and Alice and Rose stood in front of the sinks fixing their make up.

When I stepped out so did the other person. I came face to face with a tired looking pale Tanya.

"Oh…" I trailed off and stepped aside. She looked at me as I washed my hands.

"Are you okay Tanya?" Rose asked, sounding like she really didn't care, but of course being the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen she was always taught to be nice to others.

"Um… can one of you um… come with me later? To see a doctor?" she asked playing with her sweater's zipper.

"For what?" I asked. She sighed and swallowed.

"Please don't tell anyone okay? Not even Laurne knows but… I think I'm pregnant."

Rose was so shocked no words came out of her mouth. I stared, unable to believe it. She looked at us waiting for an answer.

"Which doctor?" I asked finally.

"Doctor Cullen… um… your dad."

Rose's eyes widened. "My Dad will have to tell your parents. Hope you know that. If he asks we aren't going to lie. I'll tell him you told us."

"Fair enough. So you will?"

"I will." Alice said. "I need to go and pick up a prescription for my Gran anyway so I'll go too." I said.

"I guess I can. But we need to get Starbucks after." Rose said.

"Fair deal." I said.

She smiled relieved at us before she left.

"I'm texting Dad right now." Alice said pulling her phone out of her bag. "I'll head to the lunch table. I know the guys must be itching to see us." I said as I pushed the door open.

At the lunch table they waited for us. "I got you lunch Bella." Edward said pulling a chair out next to him. "Thanks." I said kissing him before taking my seat. I glanced over at the table where Tanya usually sat and found her there with Lauren and Jessica.

This afternoon was definitely going to be interesting. I had a feeling. And as bad as this sounded, the whole town would know by morning. I just hoped that Tanya was ready bo be on the receiving end of the gossip, instead of the giving end. It was going to be tough for her.

A/N Oh, the drama the drama. Hope you guys like the chapter. Till next time!

RoseNEmmettForever


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Fifth period went by pretty quickly. I had tested out of the rest of French last semester so I had sixth period free. So did Ali and Rose. So we all met up by the Porsche and Alice told the guys where we were going.

"You have got to be kidding." Jasper said his eyes wide.

"Nope, she told us herself." Alice said. Rose was looking around the parking lot to make sure nobody else was listening.

"So you're all taking her to see Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. I already warned her that he'd have to call her parents." Rose said.

"Well you know, look at the bright side, having Dad tell them will make things better. I mean come on, best doctor in town! Not to mention everyone loves Mom so… you know it's gonna be smooth sailing." Edward said matter of factly.

"Good point." I said. After the boys left, we waited in the car for Tanya. She came out of the school as soon as the bell rang. Alice signaled for her. When she got in the car she looked relieved. "I'm sorry to be a bother or anything."

"No it's okay." Alice said pulling smoothly out of the parking lot. We headed straight for the hospital. When we got there, I saw Lauren's sister sitting in her car. She waved enthusiasticly to Tanya who waved back with less enthusiasm.

She checked in and we headed for the second floor. It seemed like an eternity when a nurse finally called her in. We three followed her inside and the nurse smiled at us. She weighs her checked her blood pressure, and stuff and then led us into an examining room.

"Doctor Cullen will be with you in a few minutes." she said before leaving.

I stared at all the informational posters on the walls.

"Two cheeseburgers contain up to ten thousand calories? Holy moly!" I said as I read the poster on fast food nutritional facts.

"Did you tell Dad we'd come in with her?" Rose asked Alice.

"Yeah." she said pulling her phone out and answering it. "Hey Jazzy. Yeah we just got here." She stopped talking and examined her nails while Jasper talked on the other end. I was replying to Edward's text when Carlisle walked in. "Okay, bye." Alice hung up and turned back to face Tanya. She was already sitting on the examining table.

"Hi." We all said.

Carlisle said hello and got right to asking Tanya all the questions a doctor would normally ask a pregnant woman.

"We'll have to take a urine sample just to be sure." he said.

"Okay." she said quietly.

"If the results come in positive, I'll have to make a call to your parents."

"I know." she said her cheeks pink.

A nurse came in handed Tanya a cup and was directed to a bathroom down the hall. Carlisle asked us how we had known.

"She was in the bathroom. She was sick." I said.

"Did you ask her why she was sick?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. She asked us if we could bring her here to see you. And then she told us." Rose said.

The door opened and the nurse came back in with Tanya.

"I'll take that to the lab." she said backing out.

And then, doctor Cullen and his seemingly endless list of questions descended upon the strawberry blond sitting nervously on the table.

Carlisle guesstimated that Tanya was two and a half months pregnant. The baby was due in July, or early August. The nurse came back in with the results then, confirming that she was in fact pregnant. They drew blood to make sure everything was okay, and then Carlisle took us to his office where Tanya sat nervously biting her lip in the chair in front of his desk. Rose Ali and I sat on the couch as he pulled up her record and found her home number. Tanya's blue eyes told us just how scared and nervous she was. Her fingers were white, as she clutched the arms of the chair.

We only heard Carlisle's end of the conversation. I could tell that her parents were definitely not happy with it. Which was to be expected. Carmen and Eleazar Denali were well respected around these parts. And for their daughter to fall pregnant like this, wasn't going to exactly gain them any more respect from newcomers. It would do exactly the opposite. It would make them lose respect and have people talking about how the so called perfect parents could let their daughter run rampant. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Carlisle hung up a few minutes later. "Girls could you leave the room for a few minutes?" Carlisle asked us. We nodded and we left and sat in the waiting room. We weren't there even ten minutes when the doors burst open and Carmen and Eleazar came in, looking very serious. Carmen looked over at us and her face softened. She ran over and sat next to me. She beckoned us to lean in close to her. And then she thanked us. "I'm glad you girls were the ones to bring our daughter here. If it were her friend Lauren, you'd best believe that this would have been out even before they left the hospital.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Denali." Rose said solemnly. The door to Carlisle's office opened then and he led Tanya out. She had a prescription slip in her hand and without a word to their daughter, they both thanked Carlisle and led their daughter away.

"I'll see you at home." Carlisle said to Alice and Rose. "Have a good night Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said getting up and heading for the doors. The paper bag with Gran's prescription crinkled as I did so. I had almost forgotten I had it with me.

When we got to the lobby, I saw Tanya with her parents leaving the pharmacy. They weren't talking at all. I hoped things went well for her.

But luck wasn't on her side. At school the next day, she asked us if we could accompany her to the nurse's office so she could tell her. Edward, Jasper and Emmett waited outside while we went in. I stood by the door as Tanya talked with the nurse and principal. Her parents didn't show up. She said that they wanted her to deal with the problem at school alone. The office student aid was in here too. I saw that it was Austin Marks. For some reason, the way he sat there, paying close attention, seemed a little odd.

"We'll have to pull you out of PE Tanya." the principal said.

"I… okay." she said, nervously biting her lip again.

"We can have you take the rest of the semester online, or you can test out of it and have your last period free."

"Okay, I can do that." she said, looking slightly relieved.

When we left, Austin stared after us. What the rest of them didn't see, and I did, was when he pulled out his phone and began to type rapidly. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Or Tanya was definitely in for it.

My suspicions were confirmed in fourth period, just before the bell rang. Everyone's phones went off at exactly the same time. I looked down at the massive text message and gasped.

Looks like TanTan's Prego! Easy easy isn't she?

The bell rang and I was the first one out the door with Rose and Ali on my heels. I saw Lauren with Austin near a row of lockers and I stopped by the door to the girls' restroom. I hid next to the wall with my two friends and we listened.

"I just sent it." Austin said holding up his phone. Lauren laughed grinning as she showed him hers. "And I just got it. It's about time Tanya gets hers! I mean my gosh, I thought I was easy. But her? She is like, so much worse. I was only her friend because of who her parents were. I heard having friends with parents who are well known, gets you into colleges better. Your brother Kyle told me. I mean, isn't that how he got into Princeton?"

"Yeah, he slept with her." We all gasped and kept listening.

"I heard Swan and the two Cullen brat sisters went with her to see the doc. Their Daddy. Vicki told me." That little… ugh!

"Well, we'd better leave them out of it, Laur. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme are pretty well known too. I actually heard Esme Cullen went to school with Carmen Denali, and with Bella's Mom."

Lauren was silent for a minute.

"Fine, okay, they'll stay out of our plan here, but Tanya needs to be exposed for the easy girl she is. I mean, do you think she even knows who the dad is?" she asked.

"Is it sad that I can imagine her tossing her hair back as she says it?" Alice whispered.

"You're terrible!" Rose said giggling.

"We'd better go." I said. "I think we'd better get Tanya out of the Cafe before anyone tries to hurt her, physically or verbally." Rose said.

Alice and I went with her away from Lauren and Austin.

When we got to the cafeteria, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were at our table already with lunch in front of them. We quickly went through the line and went and sat with them.

"I was about to look for you. Is everything okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it is. Just had to see about something. Have you seen the text?" I asked.

"Who hasn't?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of fries. "I got it just as I left fourth to come here." Edward said.

"That's some pretty messed up stuff." Jasper said sighing.

Suddenly, just as he said that, the room fell silent, and almost everyone I saw had disgusted looks on their faces. Tanya walked in with Angela and Ben. Ben gave anyone who was looking a murderous glare and they quickly turned away. That typically happened if any football player who did that.

They made their way to our table, after getting lunch. People resumed talking, and pointedly looking away from our table. Tanya sat across from Edward and I.

"Sorry about yesterday." she said looking at Rose, Ali and I.

"It's fine." Rose said softly as Lauren walked by and gave her now un-best friend a disgusted sneer.

Tanya's eyes lowered as Lauren walked away. Jessica Stanley was sitting at the table she was walking to. When Jess saw that, she picked up her tray and got up. Eric Yorkie and Katie Marshall, two people from the student council, got up and followed her to another table. Lauren stood, there, mouth agape. Within seconds, Austin, Jane, Chelsea, and some other girl, Marissa all went and sat with Lauren.

"You know, Tanya, you can eat lunch with us if you like, I mean I know we haven't always been the best of friends, or acquaintances for that matter, but I mean…" Rose trailed off, and Tanya looked at her, looking immensely relieved. "Thanks, Rosalie." she said, her voice shaky. It sounded as if she wanted to cry.

"And since we live across the street from each other, we can give you a ride if you want." Edward offered.

"We really don't mind." Alice added.

Tanya smiled gratefully at them both. "I don't want to bother anyone."

"It's totally cool, don't worry about it." Alice assured her, her siblings nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you say it's okay, then I will." she said.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer. We'll see you right after fifth period. You can ride with us." Rose said.

"Yeah, cuz Emmett takes up the whole backseat." Jasper said and Emmett threw down his now empty box of fries.

"I, younger brother, do not. You just choose to believe that, because you're just to Jelly of my spectacular muscles and such. Rose appreciates them, right Rose?" Rose grinned, blushing faintly. "Yes, yes I do."

"Okay, okay, boys, she'll ride with our sisters and Bella. Don't go into depth of who appreciates who's muscles. Are we going to all meet up at home for pizza?" Edward asked.

"Tacos and Pizza Tuesdays! I totally forgot about that! Tanya, do you want to come? We can go and ask your parents with you if you want." I asked smiling at her.

"That sounds nice, I would love to go." I felt my heart clench. Yeah, Tanya hadn't been a friend to us all of high school, but in this situation, after losing all her friends, who else did she have? And it wasn't that we were throwing a pity party for her, at all. We just happened to love helping people, no matter what their history with us might have been. The bell rang then and Edward stood, taking my bag from behind my chair. I got up and he threw his arm around my shoulders. Tanya smiled at us and she hesitated a second before saying anything.

"I know you might not um, believe me." she started to say as Alice and Rose gathered their things. "But you two really do look great together." she said shyly.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. Edward thanked her too. "Hopefully, we'll see you at our place tonight." he said.

"I'll try. Thanks, for everything." she said taking her bag and her binder.

"No prob." Edward said. We went our separate ways after that. I did hope her parents said yes to tonight's gathering. I knew Esme would love having her there. She was just too sweet.

A/N What do you all think? Things are about to get rough. Hold on to your hats!

Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Mmm, pizza.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

It was the week of winter formal. Alice was up to her nose in preparations for what she claimed was going to be the best winter formal Forks High School had ever seen. Tickets for the dance were selling like crazy. She always put Rose and I in charge of the ticket booth.

Tanya had suddenly become a part of our group. If we weren't with her, Ange always made sure she was with her. A couple days ago, Lauren had made her fall right outside of the office. Alice freaked out, as did we and called 911. Tanya insisted she was okay, but Alice having read all about pregnancies, said that she was most certainly not okay.

"You fell Tanya, you could have lost the bean!"

Tanya looked up at her from her spot on the bench outside the door where Emmett and Edward had helped her lay down while Jasper Rose and I gathered her books and stuff.

"The bean?" Tanya asked smiling at her. She looked a little pale.

"That's what we're calling him/her until we know what it is, Bean."

"I'm sure he/she's okay Ali." Tanya tried reassuring her just as the ambulance came flying through the parking lot. It pulled up to the curb and paramedics rushed to us. They examined Tanya and took her away on a stretcher. Alice shoved me toward the ambulance before rethinking it, and jumping ahead of me.

"I'll text you when they say the Bean is definitely okay." she said over her shoulder as she got in right behind her.

They left and we went inside. The principal said we should stay here.

A good forty five minutes later Alice let us know Tanya and the now newly named Beanie Baby were okay. From then on, Ange was always with her, or we were. Her parents approved of her hanging with us all the time. They didn't even object to Taco and Pizza Tuesday Nights. Even Dad didn't mind having her at our house when her parents went on business trips and I invited her to stay the night. A few people around school had come to Tanya's defense eventually, and whenever Lauren was rude to her in the hall and if none of us were around, someone would take a stand for her. Mike was usually the one to do so these days. I had a feeling something was going on there, but I usually forgot to bring it up when I saw her.

Tanya's parents were gone the weekend of Winter Formal. Dad was away on some sort of Police conference in Seattle, so Tanya and I went to stay with the Cullens'. Alice had gone shopping for us weeks before and had gotten us gowns for the dance. She had taken Tanya on Tuesday and they had picked out a beautiful pale pink gown. And she looked like an angel with her strawberry blond hair falling around her face and her cheeks bright and eyes sparkling when she showed us how she looked. Rose took a picture of her and declared her perfect.

"You're going to look pretty. So is Mike taking you?" I asked her grinning at her. She blushed faintly and nodded.

He said he'd meet me outside. he's even getting me a corsage!" she gushed and Rose smiled as we walked out and toward the car.

That night had of course been Taco Pizza Tuesday night. Esme took special care to make sure Tanya was eating the right foods whenever she was at her house. She always had carrot sticks and broccoli and celery and strawberries, which were her cravings at the moment.

Tonight was Friday. It had been a long week at school what with preparations for the dance and Rose and I running Alice and Jasper's Prince and Princess campaign. It felt good to finally relax before tomorrow. I lay on the floor in my sleeping bag while Alice painted my toes.

"So, do you think we'll win Prince and princess?" Alice asked us.

"Absolutely. I mean you're up against Lauren and Austin Marks. And let's face it, everyone practically hates them, except for the cronies, so yes, you'll definitely win." Tanya spoke up from where Rose was painting her nails. She had her head turned away so she wouldn't smell the nail polish as much. She was watching a rerun of Gilmore Girls. I wouldn't ever tell anyone who wasn't in my immediate circle of friends, but I had always thought Dean had been the hottest guy Rory had ever dated. And Suki was the funniest one out of the bunch. I mean Lorelai was too, but Suki was well, Suki.

Before we went to bed, Edward came and kissed me good night. He was always doing sweet things like that and my heart almost melted whenever he did that. Like the other day, he had come in to Economics just to say hi and to give me a kiss and a brownie. Everyone stood there with their mouths agape and whoops from Edward's fellow Football players. He was the best guy on Earth! If not the earth then the entire universe!

The next day was busy. We all had to get ready and leave two hours before the dance so Alice could make sure everything was just perfect. Jake was coming too, with Vanessa, the girl who had gone against Rosalie for homecoming. She was actually a total sweetheart. Jake was definitely in to her. She suited him to perfection.

As always, Gran and Esme took millions of pictures of us before we left. I was in the pretty gold and green dress Alice had gotten for me. Edward looked dashing, as always in his tux. Alice rented a limo for us, with Esme's permission, of course, and we all piled in excited for tonight.

When we got there, people were there already ready for pictures. Some girls wore their plastic crowns that they got with their tickets. People stared when they saw Tanya step out in her gown. And then they gawked when Mike met her there with Ben who came with Angela. As we walked in, Lauren came up to her in a slinky black dress, that barely concealed her cleavage, which practically burst out of the front. "So, Tanya, how many times did you have to alter your dress, huh?"

"Stuff it, Lauren." Mike said his blue eyes flashing. Lauren sniffed and walked away.

"Keep an eye on her." I whispered to Mike who nodded and put an arm around Tanya and led her to one of the tables set up around the dance floor. Ange and Ben followed them. We stuck around the entrance to make sure all the tickets were collected. When that was done, we went out to the dance floor and danced for a bit before sitting with Tanya. When we got there, Mike had his phone out and he was glaring. That's when we noticed that almost everyone had them out. I pulled mine out of my purse and saw that I had a text from Katie Marshall. It was pretty bad.

Happy Winter Formal. Just an announcement, we all know who Tanya's baby's dad is. It's pretty obvious, just look who she's sitting with. Tanya, you whore, you stole him from Lauren and now you'll Effin' pay!

Emmett looked like he wanted to rip Katie Marshall to shreds. So did just about everyone else who was on Tanya's side. Even Jake looked mad. How could Katie do a thing like that? She was such a sweetheart. How could she have just switched to the Dark Side like that? This wasn't right.

Everyone looked at Katie, who looked pale and completely shocked.

"Faker." Jasper muttered.

"Katie, how could you do something like that? I mean come on I don't like Tanya, but hell! I wouldn't send a massive text like that!" Lauren said her voice pitched at a horrible high octave it hurt my pretty little ears! Geesh!

"But Lauren, guys I didn't…"

"Oh stop lying, you did! It says on everyone's phones! It's from Katie Marshall. Come on now sweets." Lauren said tossing her perfectly curled silver blond hair over her shoulders, making them bounce.

"I swear I didn't!" Katie said her voice louder now, her cheeks now deep red. "Sure, sure. But thank you. Now we know who the dad is." Lauren said turning her gaze to Tanya and Mike who looked as though they wanted to leave the room.

"You hoe!" Lauren spat before walking over to the table. And before anyone could stop her, she slapped Tanya hard across the face, making her almost fall out of her chair. Mike caught her before she fell.

I didn't know what came over me at that moment, but what I did know was that I felt my heart pounding in my chest and I could swear I was seeing red as I stepped forward and with strength I didn't know I had, I grabbed Lauren by her hair and pulled hard making her face turn to me.

"If you ever say anything like that to her or anyone else again, I'll personally come and find you and beat the living shit out of you, you hear me Lauren Malory?" And then I slapped her and let her go, and she fell head first into the bowl of punch. Guys groaned as it all spilled. Of course, it must have probably just been spiked, but who the heck cared anyway?

"Malory, let's get you to the office and call your parents. Tanya, Bella are you two alright?" It was Coach Brennon. I nodded and Lauren was escorted away. When I looked around the room again, I noticed Katie Marshall slipping out of the side door of the gym.

The punch was quickly cleaned up and people resumed dancing, seemingly having forgotten what had just happened. The music was loud again, and we all had a good time. Edward and I danced all the slow dances. He held me close to him and I inhaled the scent of him. We talked, laughed and watched Rose and Emmett dance too.

Alice pulled me away from Edward near the end of the night and she took me to a little room off the gym. It smelled like old footballs and matts. She thrust a box into my hands. Rose and Tanya came in a few seconds later.

"Count the votes. And then give the envelope to Weltz."

"Got it." I said before We each decided the slips of paper between the three o f us while Alice turned her back to us nervously humming Love Is An Open Door from Frozen. We added them all up five minutes later, wrote it down, and sealed the teal colored envelope and I ran it to the principal. Rose was right behind me carrying the crowns. Tanya looked excited. Alice had left just before we sealed the envelope. When Weltz approached the mic, everyone stopped dancing. I went and stood next to Rose, Emmett and Edward as we waited. I didn't dare spoil it for anyone. I was supposed to crown Jasper. But nobody knew that yet. I held the crown as we waited.

"The votes were counted three times and tallied. And the results are in. For Winter Formal Princess…" he trailed off and ripped open the envelope and pulled out the pink slip of paper as all the candidates waited. He unfolded it and read the name aloud.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" Screams erupted as Rose placed the crown on Alice's head as she beamed and took her spot up by the principal.

"And Winter Formal Prince is…" he trailed off, pulling out the blue slip of paper. I looked over at Austin who was shooting murderous glares in Jasper's direction as if already knowing he was going to lose to him.

"The winner is… Jasper Hale!" We all cheered as I proudly went and placed the crown on his head and stepped back to watch them dance the prince and princess dance.

As we watched, Edward turned to me his emerald eyes sparkling.

"So, Bella, how about you and I run for prom king and queen?" I laughed and smiled up at him. "Absolutely. I would be honored."

"Good. We'll tell Alice." he said and he kissed me and then we went to dance with the others.

When we arrived home, Carlisle and Esme were waiting with cake and hot chocolate as celebration for Alice and Jasper's crownings. We all gathered around the table and dug in. Alice and Jasper were all smiles as she ate. Esme took pictures of them with their crowns. It was then that Edward made our little announcement.

"So, Bella and I are so excited to tell you that we're running for prom king and queen. And we want Alice to help us with posters and such." Alice squealed and clapped as Carlisle and Esme smiled at us.

"You're going to have the best campaigns Forks High school has ever seen! Rose we have to start putting in orders for their posters and pins now! Of course I know Jasper and Emmett are going to help. Oh, and we should go all out and get them shirts, and lanyards, and mugs and…"

"Alice." Esme chided gently. "It's barely been mere hours since you were crowned princess sweetheart. Rest a few days before you begin on Bella and Edward's campaign."

Alice pouted but agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, fine. Tanya, do you want to help?" Tanya smiled at Alice. "Yeah, I can. By the way thanks for tonight. I had lots of fun."

We all smiled at her. "No need to thank us Tanya." Alice said warmly.

Alice then went on and told Carlisle and Esme how I had defended Tanya against Lauren, and how I hadn't gotten in trouble for it.

"I didn't get in trouble because I spilled the spiked punch, Ali." I said pulling the pins out of my hair.

"Doesn't matter. Lauren's going to hate that you didn't. And we strive to make her mad." Alice said before laughing.

"Just be careful that you don't get her too mad at you." Carlisle said.

"Oh, we won't. Oh, what did you guys think of Jake and Van?"

"I always thought him and Leah would like last a lifetime." Rose said sighing.

"Yeah, but you know Sam came back from USC. But at least the break up was mutual." Jasper said.

"Yeah, and Van is really such a sweetheart. She is so into Jake and he her." I said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to get some sleep." Emmett said. We all nodded in agreement. We said good night to Carlisle and Esme and we went upstairs. I called Gran and told her I was okay. She said she was happy to hear that and told me to please congratulate Jasper and Ali for her. She said Dad had come home early, and they were just watching reruns of Seventh Heaven.

"So is Mike really the Dad?" Rose asked in the dark a few minutes later. Tanya took only a second to answer.

"He is. But we didn't want people to find out like that. I still can't believe Katie would do something like that to me, or anyone."

"Lauren is a manipulative person. She'll do anything in her power to ruin people's lives." I said simply.

"You're right." Tanya said. "Gosh, I can't believe I used to be just like her. I feel absolutely stupid."

"Don't. Now you just focus on graduating and your baby." Alice said smiling.

Tanya who had turned on the lamp to clean off her makeup smiled in the mirror.

"I will."

"Good." Rose said smiling and rolling onto her side.

My phone chimed and I read the text that came through and I smiled. It was from Edward.

Good night. I love you Bella.

I typed back quickly.

Good night Edward. I love you too. 3

That was the perfect way to end my night.

A/N First off, the next chapter will be longer than this. Spring break is coming up and a lot of fun stuff is going to ensue here! So can't wait to post those chapters. We only have six more chapters of this wonderful little story here. What did you guys think of Bella's reaction to what Lauren did to Tanya? And Katie Marshall's massive message? Let us know if some lovely reviews. Thank you tons!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hi everyone. Some people expressed good thoughts on the last chapter. This is fiction after all, so some things might not really be realistic. :) Also, these next chapters will focus way more on our lovely Edward and Bella. So now with that said, to the chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

It was March now. Flowers were blooming, and everything was greener. It was the perfect day for a stroll down the beach. Which was exactly what we were doing today. My dad and Gran were coming too. Edward and I were following with the Volvo. Last night he and I had stayed up till nearly 2 AM making a playlist for the trip down.

"Bella, do we really have to add Ed Sheeran?" he pouted as I clicked and dragged the songs on iTunes adding them to the playlist titled, "Beach Trip!"

I stopped and turned to him. His lips curved up at the corners as he took in the expression on my face, which must have been funny, well, to him that is.

"Yes, we're adding Ed Sheeran. Because he has an amazing voice. And I mean you're the one who wants Ariana Grande on this playlist, so I say it's a fair trade, because I don't like her. Her voice is sooooooooooooooooooo annoying."

He laughed then and said, "Fair enough. And you've got to admit you like her song, "Problem" right?"

"No. None of her songs. I'm just glad you didn't add the whole album." I had added 2 good Ed Sheeran songs. "Thinking Out Loud" and "Photograph"

By the end of the night we had a good amount of songs on the playlist. As his iPod downloaded the playlist we made out. Let me just point out that Edward Cullen is an amazing kisser. The other day, he had come over to my house and I was making cookies. I was supposed to take the cookies out of the oven for Gran so I was watching the clock. But I sort of got distracted. Gran had to bake half a batch of cookies afterwords. She teased me for hours after that.

I was happy that Dad and Gran approved of Edward. I mean I always knew they would, but just to see it made me feel tons more happier. These past six months have been the best six months of my entire life.

Our little convoy of cars, loaded down with beach supplies left the Cullen house just after eight this morning. It was an hour long trip to get there.

We followed Carlisle's car out of town as our playlist played. Edward and I held hands over the console as he drove and we talked.

"So, Bella." Edward said as we turned onto the freeway. The windows were rolled down, letting in the warm breeze.

"Edward." I replied. "I was contacted by a recruiter yesterday." He looked excited. "I mean my brothers and I did. I'm pretty sure Alice and Rosalie already know because Emmett really can't keep anything to himself to save his life. But, we were all contacted for Oregon University. To play for their team. On a full ride scholarship."

I squealed and bounced in my seat tightening my grip on his hand.

"Edward that's amazing! Are you going to accept the offer? Or whatever you football players call it?"

"That's the thing. Emmett and I were also contacted by LSU."

"LSU?" I was surprised and excited. But LSU was pretty far away. And the only time I'd ever see Edward was vacations. I had applied to UW, USC, and Oregon University. My heart was set on Oregon, for sure. And if Edward chose OU, it would be better for the both of us. And even better if Rose and Ali were there too. I really didn't want to tell Edward I was set on OU if I was accepted. Because I knew my Edward, and he would turn down all the other offers, or deals or whatever they called them to be with me. And I wanted him to do what he felt was right. Even if that meant going to LSU.

"Well what do you want Edward?" I asked him.

"LSU seems like a big opportunity. But I always wanted to go to OU. Do you know how awesome it'd be to be a duck?" I smiled. "My Edward, an Oregon Duck! I like it." I said grinning at him. He flashed me his crooked smile.

"So do I. And I really don't want to be too far away from you, or Mom and Dad. I smiled again. He always knew how to make e feel special.

"Well how about this." I said. "You think on it. We're supposed to get acceptance letters starting this week. So, you think until we get responses. And if you want to go to LSU, I'll still be super happy no matter what decision you make. I'll just have to save more to fly out to see you. Because I can't stand to be away from you for months at a time. I can't even be without you for a whole day." I said blushing. He chuckled as we turned onto the road that led us to the beach. It was another half hour from here. The road was a long stretch of nothing but trees and little hills on either side.

"This is one of many reasons I love you Bella." Edward said a tender smile on his face. I loved him so much it was hard to explain just how much.

"I'll think on it and let you know next week." he said.

"Take your time." I said squeezing his hand "We have until May."

"That's only 5 weeks away." he reminded me.

"That's four more weeks than you gave yourself. Five will be plenty of time."

When we parked the cars, and as soon as I stepped out, Rose and Alice rushed me.

"Emmett was contacted by LSU and OU!" Rose said happily.

"So was Edward." I said grinning. Alice jumped into the excitement. "So did Jazz. And USC! USC!"

We all squealed and then we helped unload the cars and walked down to the spot we had picked as ours.

It was a ring of logs in an almost perfect circle. When we got there, Jasper and Emmett were already building a fire. Rose sat beside me with a grin. "So, has Edward decided where he's going?" she asked.

"Not yet. Has Emmett?"

"He's debating too. He doesn't want to be too far from Mom and Dad. Neither do I. That's one of many reasons I applied to OU. I nodded. "Me too."

"Well, whatever they pick, they'll be the best ones on the team." Alice said.

"Agreed." I said as the guys ran past already throwing a football at each other.

It was about half an hour later before we got into the water. Well, more like we were dragged in. I was reading a book when Edward shouted my name. I looked up in time to see all three boys running toward us. I put my book down just as he swooped down and grabbed me, drenching me.

"Edward!" I squealed. He chuckled and ran with me in his arms. He kissed my neck as he ran. I tried wriggling out of his grip but it was know use. I saw Emmett run past with Rose on his back. And then Edward dove in. I screamed when the cold water hit me.

We all chased each other in the water splashing each other. Emmett threw a frisbee at us and it soon became a game with boys verses girls. We lost, naturally, but it was fun anyway.

At lunchtime, us girls sat with Esme and Gran rapped in towels while the guys ran around shirtless. I openly stared at Edward's chest and abs. And so did just about every other female on the beach. Edward ignored the girls who tried to get his attention. Esme and Gran didn't fail to notice. Neither did Alice and Rose. "Those poor girls." Rose said cackling, "They're not receiving the Edward Cullen treatment."

"Of course they aren't Rose. Bella gets it all to herself now." Alice said and I blushed. Gran and Esme smiled and laughed.

When the food was ready, Edward came and sat next to me. Emmett wedged himself between Rose and I.

Edward slung his arm over my shoulders while he ate. Esme took a picture, of course.

"Ma." Edward groaned. Esme chuckled. "Sweetheart, don't be such a spoil sport."

He swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned. "I was gonna say to retake another one because I was chewing."

"That makes it all the cuter Edward." Gran said. His cheeks turned pink and I giggled as Esme trained her camera at me. I grinned at her. She moved on to the others after that and Edward resumed eating. He didn't let me go until we were both done eating.

"Come on Bella." he said pulling me up with him.

"Where?" I asked. "Just come on." he said. He tugged me along down the beach to the pier. He ended up buying me a basket of seashells and a shell necklace. He took a picture of me wearing it.

"Now you need a tale and you could be a mermaid."

"No, I don't want to be a mermaid." I said grinning.

"You're my mermaid Bella." he said before kissing me. I smiled and we walked hand in hand back to our families.

"Look at you Bella." Emmett said from the blanket. "You could be a mermaid. Don't mermaids wear shell necklaces?" he grinned as Alice snickered.

"Yeah, and I am a mermaid. I'm Edward's mermaid." I said. Esme and Gran looked through the seashells while Edward and I played Go Fish.

"you cheat." I declared at the end of the first round.

"I don't cheat Bella. I just know how to play the game."

"No, he cheats." Rose said.

"Yeah, he cheats, even with me, and I am the best at cheating when it comes to card games." Emmett added.

"He is. Last week, we were playing Go Fish and he stole all my cards. He was sneaky." Jasper added.

Edward snorted. "Emmett, you're on. You and me, right now." he said picking up my cards and reshuffling the deck.

"Nah, no Go Fish! I want to make a monumental house of cards."

"Monumental?" I asked.

"Yep." He reached into one of the bags in the middle of the blanket and pulled out two other boxes of cards. "Let's build Eddieboy." he said. Edward and him began building, using Rose, Alice and I as shelter from the breeze.

"Okay, you've got to move your arm, or else this side won't stand." Jasper said. Emmett grunted and moved his arm.

It was about an hour later when the rain rushed in. We quickly packed up and headed back to the cars.

When we were on our way home, Edward asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him. I smiled. "I'd love that a lot, Edward." I said. He smiled that crooked smile at me and he drove us home.

It was only four when we got home. The rain was still coming down when we ran inside. The adults were all downstairs when Edward and I settled in for our movie in his room. We had a huge bowl of popcorn between us. He put on the Notebook and I grinned. "I love this movie." He chuckled. "I know." And he really did know, not just that my favorite movie was The Notebook, but he also knew that I loved my popcorn extra buttery, and that I didn't like Dr. Pepper. He knew all that and so much more. He was indeed the perfect boyfriend.

We sat together eating popcorn, quoting the movie word for word.

And when The Notebook was over, we moved on to A Walk to Remember. And he held me in his arms while I cried during the scenes that always made my heart ache. He even cried sometimes too. And when the movie was over, I went and changed into my pajamas. He had put on Happy Feet.

"Aw, Edward!" I hugged him tight. That was the movie Dad and Gran used to cheer me up after Mom passed away, and he knew it.

It was almost midnight when we finished watching it, and by then I was half asleep, my head resting on his arm. I looked over and saw his eyelids slide shut. I smiled at how adorable he looked. I lay back and watched him for a while listening to his deep breathing next to me.

I had every intention of going to Alice's room, but I never even got the chance. The last thing I saw before my eyes slid shut was Edward's face that had a smile as he dreamed of who knows what.

A/N: Major apologies for the short chapter. The next chapter is definitely longer, promise. A lot's going to happen now. It's almost prom after all, and these two are in the running for king and queen. :)

Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Sorry for the long disappearance, guys! A lot came up, and so Bella and Edward were sort of dormant. That is, until now. They're yelling. Okay, off to the chapter.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

A few weeks after our beach trip, I noticed that the walls were covered in posters with other girls' faces to nominate them for Prom queen. Alice grinned. "My plan is way better. Emmett." she turned and gestured for her brother to come closer.

"Get everything out and we'll get started." I sighed. "Ali." Edward began. But she was already running with Emmett. Rose patted my shoulder. "I saw everything. You're guaranteed to win everyone over. Both of your campaigns aren't just about posters taped to the walls of the school. She literally went all out. Mom and Dad were all for it, of course."

"How can you possibly go all out for a prom campaign?" I asked her.

A few minutes later, I got my answer. Emmett, Alice and Jasper carried stacks of posters and headed into a room off the office's conference room. Jasper came out and I followed him with my boyfriend right behind me. We helped him with some boxes and headed into the same room. Alice was there, looking over the professionally done posters. A picture of me in a blue dress was on my poster. It must have been from one of the parties I'd attended recently. I looked all glossy and shiny as I admired it. I peeked at a poster of Edward and my breath caught. It was of him from when we'd attended homecoming. He had looked so incredibly handsome. His green eyes shone with excitement in the shot. I heard the bell ring and I made to leave, but Alice held up a hand.

"As head of the Prom committee, I excused you from your first two classes. We're going to put up all these posters during second hour. But right now, we have to get these ready. Everyone who wants to vote for you will get a complementary gift bag that includes the following items. She handed me a pink and white plastic bag tied closed with a cute blue and gold ribbon. It contained a white T-shirt that said Team Bella with my face on the front. It also had three or so pins with the same thing and even pens. There was even a keychain. It was all very fancy and professional, indeed.

"I would have gone for the cellphone cases, but Mom said that was going a bit too far." Alice explained.

"I see. Thanks for all this, Ali." I said and she grinned. "Hey, you're up against a good competition, you need everything to win here." So we spent all of first hour putting the bags together to give to our loyal subjects. It was actually lots of fun.

During second hour, we put up our posters. Emmett ran up and down the halls using a staple gun to make sure they didn't fall off the walls.

"Hah, the quality of these other posters I swear!" Alice said as she and Emmett put up a poster next to one of the home made ones. I did feel bad for my competition, but at the same time, it was so exciting! Edward kept sending me smiles as he walked past me here with more posters or to go make sure that Rose and Jasper were doing okay with the printing of the voting ballots.

And it was clear that everybody was impressed by the posters and the way Alice handed everyone their ballots as they headed to the assembly they held today for us seniors. Katie and Lauren's names were printed above mine. Rumor had it that her Daddy had paid her suspension and expulsion at a high price, so it was wiped clean off her record, so she could run for prom queen. She glared darkly at me as she grabbed the ballot from Ali and headed inside.

We all filled the auditorium a few minutes later as the principal took the microphone in his hand and began.

"You are now in the last six weeks of your high school career! Are you excited?" Loud cheers and stomps on the bleachers filled the room. These next six weeks will be full of activities devoted to make your last few weeks at Forks High school the most memorable ones you've ever had here. And you all know what activities we're talking about. Here to tell you more please welcome your student class president Alice Cullen, with your vice president, Angela Weber!" Alice and Angela pranced up to the front of the room and the power point began as Alice and Ange took turns talking.

"Our last few weeks here are full of fun and memories that'll last us a lifetime. Today, of course starts the campaigning for who you're going to vote for as prom king and prom queen! You have all this week to vote! If you haven't purchased your prom tickets, this is your last week! The prom, will of course be held at the Volturi estate at the edge of town. Thanks to Alice, her uncle Aro has gladly rented out his amazing ballroom!" Everyone cheered with excitement. I hadn't known they were related until Emmett had casually thrown it out there one night when Alice was madly searching for a location. She had meticulously organized the school's budget for seniors, and held countless fundraising events since the end of our junior year. And with Carlisle and Esme's help, she had successfully helped the school get a new computer lab. And Emmett was even donating the video cameras he and Jasper had bought for video production classes they had been in all four years to the school.

"After the prom, come the countless activities Angela and I along with the rest of our student counsel have planned for you! I know you're all just dying to know what they are! I am happy to announce that along with our Senior breakfast, senior movie day, and Senior ditch day, we've also planned our annual senior attack on Port Angeles high school! Every year they've outdone us with using slime guns to ruin our cars during class, eggs that broke half our windshields, and the most recent," Alice shuddered as she recalled what last year's class had done. "Letting lose a massive amount of cows, and pigs on the football field, which resulted in massive clean up duty! But this year, along with help from my amazing big brother, Emmett Cullen, we have devised a plan that will end their reign as masters of senior attacks! But we'll touch up on that a bit later on. Let's get back to the list of events we have planned for you!" With that, she lauded into an incredible list which included a day at the beach, the senior barbecue, senior memory night, and senior panoramic picture event, and the Senior Bash that was held the night before graduation.

At the end of the assembly, which had lasted clear till lunch time, thanks to Alice, who clearly didn't want to go to class anymore, we headed straight for lunch. The principal was immensely proud of her and said that if he could hold her back for the rest of her life, he would. She was a remarkable class president.

At lunch, they sought Edward and I out, telling us they'd vote. Alice and Rose handed everyone their little gift bags and everyone gushed over the shirts pins, and pens and the keychain they received.

By the end of the day, Lauren was somehow managing to give everyone cellphone cases. Alice glared at her as we headed for the parking lot. Austin Marks was standing by the Volvo when we got there. I saw Lauren across the lot with her crowd.

"Cullen Cullen and Hale." he said pointing at the guys, "We're sick and tired of the fact that you're basically taking our chances away as kings of these dances. I mean both of you swiped them for Homecoming and Winter Formal. And now Edward over here is running for prom king. And she," he stopped and pointed at me as Lauren sauntered over. Austin draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Is running for Prom Queen and we girls are so sick of it!" Lauren said glaring at me.

"Well Laur, it's not our fault that Bella doesn't have to be a bitch to win anything. She works for it." Rosalie said shooting a glare right back at her as Tanya joined us standing behind Rose and Emmett. Emmett had made it his mission along with Rosalie to make sure that the Bean was well protected. Austin didn't admit it out loud, but we all knew he thought Emmett was pretty intimidating.

"Why don't you just let it go Lauren. It's stupid to get all wound up about this. Just let the week go on, and let people make honest decisions. Don't force people to vote for you. Just let them decide. Bella and Edward are doing it that way. Just put up your posters and let them come to you. If you threaten them or bribe them with stuff, you wouldn't have worked for it." That was Tanya. Lauren pursed her lips and turned away her blue eyes blazing.

"Get away from my car, Marks and go pick a fight with someone else." Edward said and Austin didn't think twice. He took one last look at Emmett who just shook his head, and then he scampered off to Lauren.

"What a chicken." Emmett said before chuckling as he climbed into the car. We waved as we climbed into Alice's car and drove toward home.

When we got to my house after dropping Tanya off, I checked the mail. Letters were do this week, and I was super nervous. A lot of early acceptance had been mailed weeks before and those kids were already happy as could be talking about their dorm assignments and color coordinations.

We girls had decided that we would wait until we all had our letters and then open them all together.

I peered into the mailbox and found nothing but utility bills.

"Maybe tomorrow." Alice said cheerily as we walked inside.

"Yep, maybe tomorrow." I agreed. Gran was in the kitchen with Sue when we came in. Leah and Seth were munching on cookies and drinking milk.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!" Seth exclaimed jumping up to hug me.

"Hey Seth. Hey Leah." I said as Leah grinned and waved.

"Hey Bells." she said.

"Have you gotten any letters yet honey?" Gran asked me as I handed her the mail.

"No. But maybe tomorrow." I said.

"You are always so optimistic Bella. That's a good quality to have." Sue said smiling at me. Her and my Dad have now been dating for four months. I was happy for him. I hadn't disliked her since I'd known her. And I thought she and him were a perfect match.

"Thanks, Sue. How are things at your shop?"

"As busy and as entertaining as usual. Quil and his Mom always keep good company, and help bring in the customers."

"Mom, tell her about Jake." Leah said chuckling.

"Well, Jake and Van were getting pretty intimate in the storeroom, and when Quil found them, he screamed.

"I swear Mom, I thought it was you that's how high pitched it was." Leah said giggling.

"Why the heck would they have even chosen the storeroom?" Rose asked.

"They probably didn't really think it through." Sue said as Seth made a face. "It was gross."

"Oh I bet it was." I said. "Are you guys waiting for Charlie?" Alice asked as I grabbed a cookie.

"Well, Seth and Leah didn't want to be left at home alone, and they wanted to spend some time with you Bella. We're going to a movie." Sue said and Seth and Leah made kissie faces and we all laughed.

"Cool, we were just going to watch a movie. The guys are off who knows where. Hey, is Jake coming to prom?" I asked.

"He wouldn't miss it. Especially when Van's concerned.

"Aww, Vanessa." Alice said grinning as the door opened and Dad came in. He greeted us all before we kids left the room. We all went upstairs to the room next to mine, where we usually gathered. I called Edward, and he promised to be here with salad, pizzas and soda.

Alice was telling Leah and Seth all about our campaign for prom when the guys walked in with armloads of food. I got up and helped them set it all on the table.

Emmett put in a movie and we sat down to eat and watch.

"So, what's your plan for the great attack on PA?" Rosalie asked Alice later on after the movie.

"That's right! It's that time of year!" Leah said with a grin.

"If we tell you, it won't be a secret." Emmett said with a devilish grin at his pixie sister who nodded.

"Who's participating in it this year?" I asked.

"Football players. And cheerleaders." Jasper said.

"Always fun when they collaborate on a thing like this." I said cleaning up the plates.

"Bella, your going to come too." Edward assured me.

"I volunteer as chauffeur to whoever needs it." I said with a grin.

"No, you're literally going to be in this. You're going to help."

I sighed. "As long as we don't get caught." I said.

"Well, it's always tradition that they attack us first. So, this'll be pay back." Emmett said.

"I can't wait." I said excitedly. Now I was itching for them to hit Forks High with whatever they had. Whether it be pigs and cows, or slimy sidewalks, we were ready.

By the end of the week, it was clear that Lauren was about to explode. Prom was next weekend, and today was the last day to vote. I knew Rosalie and Alice were counting the ballots this time. They were pretty excited. And they wouldn't announce it till the dance.

It was the end of the day when I found Tanya standing by her locker, her eyes red. I rushed to her just as Lauren passed us with Austin. They didn't seem to notice us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just, well…" she paused and held out an envelope to me. It was torn open. A piece of paper was sticking out. It looked pretty fancy.

I read the paper and smiled widely at her.

"You got excepted to Oregon University? Tan, that's amazing!"

"Amazing if you aren't pregnant. Bella, I was so stupid! I ruined all my chances of continuing my education. One night cost me my life."

"Not true." I said. When is he or she due?"

"At the end of August." she sniffled.

"Would your parents want to take care of it?" she laughed through her tears.

"Do you honestly think the Denalis, my parents, the most important people in the whole town, if not the state, would want their grandkid around all the time?" I shook my head and I had an idea.

"If they don't, I can think of a few people who would love to watch the baby when it arrives. But for now, don't worry about it. You've got high school to finish, and a diploma to receive. Come on, Alice wants you to go to her house to try on your dress." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Bella."

"Anytime. Now lets go."

We rushed outside and found Edward running toward us. He looked excited and nervous all at the same time.

"Hey Edward. I said as he stopped in front of us.

"Your Gran called me. We've gotta get you home. She said envelopes from your universities arrived. I gasped and Tanya squealed. "Come on Bella!"

Alice honked madly as we all piled into the cars. I sat next to Edward as he drove us to my house. Emmett and Jasper sat in back, sounding pretty excited themselves.

When we got there, we saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked next to Dad's cruiser.

"Hmm." was all Emmett said as we all ran inside. There we found Gran, Carlisle, Esme, Dad, and to our surprise, the Denalis.

"Good." Carmen said standing, "You're all here. Please, sit." We did. Gran had a stack of envelopes in front of her. The sight of them made my stomach clench.

"We have all received your acceptance letters." Eleazar began, "Why don't you all open them?" Gran handed me my stack and I ripped open the first one.

I felt my heart sink. I had been rejected from UCLA.

Edward grinned. "I got into OU!" We all cheered as Gran handed me the envelope to that school. I felt nervous as I opened it.

Dear Isabella Swan,

We are honored to inform you, that you have been excepted into Oregon University…

I stopped there and screamed. I got in!" Everyone cheered as Rose and Alice held their letters up too.

"So did we!"

Tanya grinned as we all hugged and celebrated.

"Well, in this case." Carmen looked at all of us with a smile.

"We'd like to propose an offer."

"What kind?" Emmett asked, looking very interested.

"We know Tanya has been accepted there as well. And we know you three" Eleazar smiled at the three boys, "Have been offered full ride scholarships to OU as well So, if you are willing, we would like you all to live in a house we've purchased near the university, for as long as you all attend. We will pay for everything, including utilities and groceries. You all just need to attend school, and stay out of trouble. We've already discussed this with your parents, and they all agree that all of you living together is a great idea. Do you agree?"

"Hell to the yes!" Emmett boomed and we all agreed.

"Yes, we'd love too! Absolutely!"

"Well then. I believe this means we'll be taking you all down to see it. That is, of course, if you all do want to attend this school."

"We do." Edward assured Eleazar.

"Yeah, definitely." Alice said grinning.

"Well, we'l all have to go down before the end of May. I'll make arrangements." Carmen said with a smile.

College sounded amazing already! It was going to be quite an adventure and an unforgettable experience living with all the Cullens and Tanya. But it was going to be great.

A/N This may or may not be the last chapter of the year. Let me just say, that I've had such a fun time writing this story. And I love all of you, for reviewing, and keeping up with my infrequent updating schedule. Which brings me to something amazing!

I, starting January 4, will be attending college! I am so excited, and can not wait to being this amazing chapter of my life, studying to get a degree in something I love to do. I don't know what my updating schedule will be like while I'm in school. But I do know that I will keep updating. I hope all of you will stick with me. Hopefully, I can get an updating schedule out for you very soon. But for now, I wish you all a merry Christmas, and a very happy New Year. :)

—RoseNEmmettForever


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Prom time! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

I heard a loud scream from down the hall. My eyes flew open and I looked to my other side. Alice, Jasper and Edward were peacefully sleeping. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of Ali and Jazz, who were sleeping in each other's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Then I got up and opened the door to investigate. Where the heck were Emm and Rose?

Rose came running down the hall, her hair wet, a towel rapped tightly around her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emmett! He used up all the hot water! I get in and am immediately welcomed to a cold spray of water! Oh, and he stuck a bunch of fake spiders in the tub! I thought they were real until I stepped on one of it's plastic legs and broke it."

Emmett appeared then, a huge grin on his face.

"Babe, calm down." he started but she turned on him.

"Emmett, I love you, I really do. That doesn't mean you can steal all the hot water! It's the morning of our senior prom! You could at least save your girlfriend hot water! Why didn't you save me any?" Emmett just shrugged, which infuriated her further. Her blue eyes blazing, she turned to him and between clenched teeth she said,

"I'm. Not. Happy. Bella, can I go to your house and shower? I bet your Gran wouldn't mind."

I opened my mouth to let her know it'd be alright since I had to go there to, and pick up Tanya's dress that Gran had altered for her, but Emmett held up his hands in surrender to his girlfriend.

"Rose, Babe, there's still hot water. I just you know, forget it. I'll turn the hot water thing back on." She was about to open her mouth to reply but he stopped her.

"I know how that thing works. Uncle Peter taught me. I'm sorry Rosie. I won't do it again. I promise."

Rose's face softened instantly and she went over to hug Emmett.

"Crisis averted." I said before heading upstairs. Esme greeted me from the counter where she was already busy making breakfast.

"Are you staying for breakfast Bella?"

"I am. I just need to go get Tanya's dress from my house and picking her up on my way back here."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll let Edward know where you've gone when he wakes up."

"Thank you." I smiled and I was out the door with Alice's keys in hand. Yesterday, my truck had decided that yesterday, of all days was the perfect day to croak. Granted, I hardly used it, but the days I did it had run perfectly. Alice had had a dentist appointment yesterday morning, so she hadn't been able to take me to school.

When it wouldn't turn on, I called Jake who rushed over and reported that my truck was well, dead.

He drove me to school and the whole way there, I cried. My poor baby. I was lucky I had wanted to be at school an hour early, to help the boys clean out their lockers. I didn't understand why they wanted to do it this early, but Emmett said it was because he hadn't cleaned it in four years. I shuddered at the thought of what Emmett could possibly have in his locker from four years ago.

When I got there, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. When I had explained my situation, they apologized and promised that we'd have a proper funeral for my truck.

I drove to my house and was greeted by Gran who had the dress all ready with a cute satin jacket.

"Let me know if it still needs to be altered. Give me a call."

"I will. Thanks so much Gran."

"Oh baby, you don't need to thank me. Now run along. Tanya must be waiting on the front steps by now."

I kissed her cheek and after making her swear she'd tell me every last detail of Dad's date with Sue, I was off.

And as always, Gran had been right. Tanya sat on her steps her strawberry blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had changed so much over the past few months. When she stood, I could see her baby bump and I smiled. She climbed into the car with a covered dish in her hands.

"Mom asked the cooks to make something for Esme. I don't know what it is, but it smells so good." I laughed as I pulled out onto the road and headed back to the Cullens'.

"Whatever it is we know Esme will enjoy it. Speaking of, how's the bean?"

"I felt it moving around last night." she said excitedly.

Much to Rose's disappointment, she hadn't been able to feel the baby kick yet. Even at this stage, she couldn't feel it moving outside. But Tanya swore she felt him move all the time.

Carlisle, whom was also her doctor, assured her that everything was absolutely perfect. Her baby was healthy and moving just fine.

"He's probably just hiding from the outside world." I said smiling as we passed Newton's.

"Is Mike coming to pick you up later tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, Bella he is such a romantic sometimes. I mean last night we went to the movies, and then we walked along the boardwalk for a while. He even bought me roses."

"Oh Tanya, that's so sweet." I said grinning as I pulled carefully into Alice's spot in the garage. When we got out, Edward was waiting for us.

"Good morning Bella." he said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Good morning." I said a little breathlessly as we pulled away and headed inside. His kisses never ceased to make my knees shake and my heart race.

"Mom told me where you went, so I thought I'd wait."

"You're such a sweetie." Tanya said with a smile as we headed inside. Esme smiled at Tanya as soon as she saw her.

"Good morning honey." Esme hugged her after she'd handed her the dish.

"Good morning Esme." Tanya replied as we sat down to the breakfast she'd prepared.

"So, what are our plans besides doing our hair Alice?" Rose asked, her anger gone. She looked pretty happy sitting next to her huge bear of a boyfriend.

"Rose, that's all we'll have time for. We have to be at Uncle Aro's at two. I could ask Jane if we could get ready at her house but you know how Alec is if a bunch of us show up. He is such a selfish brat!"

"You wouldn't even think those two are twins." Carlisle said with a smile.

I had met Jane and Alec at Alice's birthday party. Jane was so bubbly, and happy. She was always happy to meet someone new. Her brother Alec though, well that was a different story. He was as rude as rude could get. His Dad and Mom, Irina had to literally prod him to say hello to Esme and Carlisle.

Aro was Esme's older brother. They looked nothing alike. She had beautiful caramel colored hair, and his was jet black. He had bestowed his piercing blue eyes on both his kids, but they'd gotten Irina's platinum hair. They were beautiful.

"I think they must have swapped Alec for another baby who looked just like him." Emmett said.

"Anything's possible." Esme said.

We ended up getting our hair and nails done before we left to the Volturi estate. It had been Esme and Aro's Mom's family's estate before they died and passed it down to Aro. He had sense then made huge improvements to it, making it even grander than it had been.

Jane and Aro waited for us at the entrance.

"Rosalie, Alice come here." he took them into his arms and squeezed before he spotted me.

"Isabella! You look beautiful. How are you?" he hugged me and I grinned.

"I'm great. Thanks."

We headed into the magnificent ballroom which was already decorated in gold and blue. Streamers and balloons hung everywhere. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling.

"So much for coming early." Rose muttered.

"Well, it's a good thing we did. We need to visit Jane for a bit." After making sure things were going smoothly, and asking some of the decorators to change a few things, Alice took us upstairs to Jane's very lavish bedroom that was done in all pink. She greeted us with a huge smile and a tray of little sandwiches and lemonade.

"Oh come in! Do you need me to send Garrett or Dimitri to go and get anything from your car?" we sat on the couch she had and Alice smiled. "Our dresses please." Jane picked up the phone on her desk and called someone downstairs.

"They'll bring them up in five. So how are my girls?"

"Awesome." Rose said taking a bite of one of the sandwiches.

"So, you're all headed to Oregon. I heard it's beautiful over there. You've gotta let me know how it goes promise?"

"Of course. We'll send tons of pictures." I assured her.

"Last night, I went out with Felix Grimaldi." Jane announced proudly. Rose grinned.

"And was it a night to remember? Did he treat you like a lady? What did Uncle Aro think?"

"Daddy loves him. The Grimaldi's are Mom's family friends. Felix is so sweet, and knows how to act like a perfect gentleman."

"Did you guys make out yet?" Alice asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"No! He doesn't think first dates are appropriate for first kisses."

"Well look at you! Ms. I Stick By the Rules." Rosalie teased.

"Oh hush! You're telling me you and Emmett didn't kiss on your first date?"

"Nope, we didn't. Emmett and I waited until the second date. Then we made out. Have I told you all how great he is at kissing?"

"Meh." Alice said dismissively. She always said Jasper was the best. I never dared get into those arguments with them, because then it'd end in a kissing war. I know, it happened twice. Between the two girls alone. They'd pull Emmett and Jasper into the room and see who could kiss the longest before coming up for air. Emmett always won, of course.

"Well, he is." Rosalie said proudly.

Two hours later fifteen minutes before the students were due for the before prom pictures, the guys showed up. Esme had called and told us she had made sure Tanya looked stunning. She would take pictures for her parents before she and Carlisle came to take pictures of us. Esme didn't want to miss anything when it came to her babies.

"Royal blue suits you Bella." Jane complimented me as I stood in the silver stilettos Alice had told me to wear.

"Thanks."

"Edward will die when he see you. I'll take pictures for Auntie Esme in case she's not here."

The door opened and Emmett appeared with his brothers right behind him with corsages and huge smiles.

Edward's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw me. As always, Alice had coordinated us all. He looked very handsome in his dark suit, white shirt and blue tie.

"Bella… holy… um…" he was at a loss for words as Emmett chuckled.

"You look beautiful." he said finally and I smiled and rapped my arms around him. He set the corsage down and held me tightly against him.

"Say cheese!" Jane sang as she snapped a few pictures.

He tied the corsage around my wrist as Esme came in with Carlisle. We took pictures on the stairs as Carlisle took picture after picture.

"You look beautiful Bella." he said as he took a picture of me alone on the top step.

"Thanks Carlisle." He nodded as Alice danced up beside me dragging Rose.

"Can we get a group picture of just us girls?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said before taking a few of those. He and Esme were going to have dinner with Aro and Irina while we enjoyed the dance. Alec had been sent elsewhere, so we knew he wouldn't be any trouble tonight.

We headed downstairs where everyone was already lined up for their pictures. Tanya was with Mike and they were both all smiles as they took their pictures.

Lauren was here too, in a low cut black slinky number that I thought wasn't appropriate for tonight. But hey, it was on her.

We took pictures and headed inside. The music was already playing and everyone was happily dancing all around the room.

Ben and Angela joined us as we sat at a table near the DJ.

"You know, it's actually a miracle we got punch before someone snuck vodka into it." Emmett said.

"Uncle Aro has Santiago and Afton watching the punch bowl." Alice said.

"And remember, we told them if we caught them spiking the punch, Aro would kick them out." Rose said primly.

"Mmm hmm." I said finishing off my first cup.

"How's the bean Tan?" Alice asked Tanya whom was drinking from a bottle of sparkling water.

"It's active. Maybe tonight'll be your lucky night Rose." Rose beamed and nodded.

When the dancing got well underway, Jane came down dressed up to greet everyone. She was happy to meet all these people. Aro sent her to a private school of course. They all loved her.

We danced with our significant others, or in groups. Emmett managed to get a few teachers and the principal to join us in the Cupid Shuffle.

"Don't be shy. Or are you too old to dance with us young people?"

Everyone laughed when Emmett said that and that got everyone in the room dancing. Except Santiago and Afton, who watched the bowl like hawks.

The two or so hours after that went by in a blur. When Alice and Rose left the room, it was already eleven. I knew the dance would be over at midnight.

They came back with two crowns.

Alice approached the microphone, and I knew it was time.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time to announce our senior king and queen! So gather around. Candidates stand up here please! Edward squeezed my shoulder before going to stand off to the side with Austin and Eric. Lauren scowled darkly at me as she stood next to Jessica.

"So the votes were so close. We thought they were all tied for a while. But we recounted just to be sure and we are so happy with the results! so here we go. Our 2015 Prom king is…" Alice trailed off as Rosalie ripped open the blue envelope and pulled out the paper. She read it and grinned.

"Our prom King is Edward Cullen! Get up here!" Everyone cheered as Edward walked up and Emmett placed the crown on his brother's head.

When the applause and cheers died down Rosalie took the microphone from Alice.

"And our beautiful prom queen is… Isabella Swan!"

Lauren screeched and tried grabbing me but Emmett reached out and swung me up next to Edward. Jasper grinned as he put the crown on my head as everyone went crazy.

It all seemed to go so fast then. Our dance as king and queen was amazing. Edward never let me go as we swayed to the music.

"So King Edward, is this the best prom of your life?"

"It's amazing because of you, Queen Bella." he said with that adorable crooked smile of his. He bent down and kissed me as we finished our dance.

Carlisle and Esme hugged us both at the end of the night, telling us how proud they were. They had sent tons of pictures to Dad and Gran throughout the night. As Edward led me out of the grand estate with his arm around my shoulders, I truly felt happy.

Tonight was truly one of the best nights of my existence. Well, right next to Edward asking me out, oh and our first kiss. And the first night he'd said I love you. This one was definitely number four. I truly felt like Queen Isabella of Edward's kingdom.

A/N: Well, what did you think of King and Queen Cullen? Tres Romantique! :) We'd love to hear some feedback from all of you! And for the person who asked what I was going for, literature is the plan! :)

Until next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—


End file.
